Runaway
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Mereka hanyalah dua orang pelarian dengan dua alasan berbeda, yang dipertemukan untaian benang tak kasat mata bernama takdir. Biarlah orang lain menilai buruk apa yang mereka lakukan, karena bagaimanapun, keadaan memaksa mereka untuk berlari dan terus berlari. / Chapter 7 (One Last Step) update! / "Bisakah kau melemparkan pisau dari sini?" / "Sure. You know, Neji? I never miss."
1. Two People on The Run

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Setelah sekian lama menghilang akhirnya Mizu kembali dengan cerita yang panjang! Hahaha... ya nggak panjang-panjang amat sih, cukup dua chapter. _And this is my first fic with Western genre's... __Just hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi itu salju putih menutupi permukaan Salisbury, membuat ukiran-ukiran alas kaki bertebaran dengan jelas di sana-sini. Angin berembus dingin, menari bersama serpihan salju yang tersangkut dari pepohonan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat seorang gadis merapatkan mantel berwarna cokelat lembut sepanjang lututnya, lalu menggosokkan kedua jemarinya demi mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat. Paras manisnya dibingkai oleh rambut cokelat bergaya cepol dua, dan gadis itu masih muda. Hampir setiap orang meliriknya jika ia sedang berjalan seperti sekarang, wajar saja, wajah khas Jepang itu membuatnya terlihat mencolok di antara orang-orang Tanah Biru ini. Ya, di sini, di Salisbury, Wiltshire, salah satu kota di bagian Selatan Inggris.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu duduk di sebuah kasur ukuran kecil, iris cokelatnya tampak menerawang dengan sedikit perasaan ngeri. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru dilihatnya, sebuah rencana pembunuhan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ya, ia menemukan racun itu, tersembunyi di antara salah satu laci __dapur mereka yang luas. Dan malam tadi wanita menakutkan itu secara mencurigakan menawarinya secangkir cokelat pana__s. __Untung saja ia dengan tak sengaja membuka laci dapur, jika tak menemukan racun itu, mungkin raganya kini sudah tak bernyawa. Sembari menghela napas, gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki menuju __j__endela kamarnya, menatap jalanan kota Tokyo yang telah menemaninya selama ini, ia __tahu ia __tak bisa tinggal lebih lama__..._

.

.

.

Napas gadis itu mengepul di udara. Sepatu botnya terus menapaki hamparan salju, netranya menatap suasana di sekelilingnya. Salisbury bukanlah sebuah kota metropolitan, bisa dibilang kota ini adalah salah satu kota bersejarah di Inggris, inilah tempat dimana Stonehenge dari zaman batu masih berdiri tegak. Ya, Salisbury adalah sebuah kota wisata sejarah yang nyaman, kau bisa menghirup udara segar, menatap sungai-sungai besar, dan mengagumi rumah khas Inggris yang sederhana. Meski ia bukan datang ke sini untuk berwisata, gadis itu senang telah memilih tempat ini sebagai rumahnya sekarang –setidaknya ia menganggapnya begitu. Tak ada gedung pencakar langit dan orang-orang sibuk yang memenuhi tempat pejalan kaki dengan berdesakan, ya, tidak seperti kota tempat tinggalnya dulu…

.

.

.

_Sebuah tiket pesawat berada di genggaman tangan gadis itu. __Ia __menatapnya dengan mata sendu, tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepala, apapun yang terjadi, ia harus pergi! Sebuah koper berwarna hijau tergeletak di sebelah ranjangnya, tak banyak yang ia bawa, gadis itu tak mau dicurigai oleh siapapun. Tiket keberangkatan pesawat menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore ini, satu setengah jam lagi __dari __sekarang. Gadis itu bergegas, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin untuk terakhir kali. Refleksi wajahnya menatap dirinya balik, ia bisa melihat bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang menyerupai ayah juga ibunya. Tekadnya semakin kuat, dan kemudian gadis itu menyeret koper dan menutup pintu kamar._

_ "Selamat tinggal," bisiknya._

_ Wanita itu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, dan biasanya memakan waktu lama. Ah, mungkin dia sedang mencari cara lain untuk membunuhnya__, pasti wanita itu amat kesal karena percobaannya yang pertama gagal__. Ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, pesawat yang ditumpanginya harus lepas landas sebelum dia kembali. __Ia harus sudah berada di atas udara untuk melepaskan belenggu__ ini__. Harus!_

_ "Kau mau kemana, Nee-san?" tanya seorang bocah perempuan._

_ "Oh, menginap di rumah teman," jawab gadis itu dengan lancar. Ia langsung teringat pada wanita mengerikan itu, bocah ini sungguh mirip dengannya, apalagi dengan mata hitam besarnya yang tajam. __Ia tak tahu kapan bocah berumur 12 tahun itu kembali ke rumah, tapi itu tak penting lagi sekarang. Gadis itu membuka pintu depan rumah besarnya._

_ "Matte! __Kau sudah meminta izin pada Kaa-san?"_

_ Dan pintu tertutup, gadis itu tak menjawab, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang._

.

.

.

_Kala bahumu tak lagi kuat menahan semua beban_

_Berlari adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bebas_

.

.

.

Wajah datar seorang pemuda menatap Avon River, salah satu sungai terpenting di Salisbury. Ia berdiri di salah satu sisi jembatan kecil itu. Beberapa _tourist _lokal dan mancanegara juga berada di sana, tampak menikmati ketenangan sungai, pagi yang bersalju rupanya tak berhasil mencegah mereka untuk keluar rumah. Beberapa gadis muda yang lewat memperbincangkan paras tampan pemuda itu. Tak hanya tampan, ia unik –sangat unik, pemuda berdarah Jepang itu memiliki iris lavender keperakan, dan rambut cokelat kehitamannya menjulur sampai ke punggung dan diikat di ujungnya. Tubuhnya yang berperawakan tinggi dan tegap tidak membuat orang-orang menganggapnya wanita, atau bahkan seperti wanita –karena tentu saja jarang ada pria Inggris berambut panjang. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu tampak maskulin dengan mantel abu-abunya.

.

.

.

_"Minggu depan kau akan mulai menggantikanku. Kau sudah dewasa, aku bangga padamu," kata seorang pria paruh baya._

_ "Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini," balas seorang pemuda dengan dingin. __Seketika, suasana di meja makan membeku, wajah pamannya tampak mengeras. __Pemuda itu menggeser mundur kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan besar._

_ "Ini sudah kewajibanmu! __Ini adalah takdirmu! Ayahmu adalah seorang yang bodoh, kau tak boleh mengikuti jejaknya!" __Suara berat dan marah itu menghentikan langkahnya. __Sekilas, p__emuda itu seperti akan berbalik dan membalas, tapi kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan pria yang memanggilnya._

_ "To-Tou-san, biarkan! __Nii-san membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," kata seorang gadis berambut biru, menghentikan ayahnya untuk menyusul pemuda tadi._

.

.

.

Ia menyukai ketenangan ini, ketenangan di Salisbury sangatlah damai, ia perlu berterimakasih pada temannya di Tokyo nanti. Serpihan salju melayang di depan matanya, jatuh ke sungai dan mencair di sana. Mungkin di tempat ini ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih berguna. Pemuda itu selalu datang ke sini seminggu belakangan setelah melewatinya dengan tak sengaja. Saat musim semi, mungkin sungai ini akan tampak ceria dengan pepohonan berdaun dan angsa yang mungkin akan berenang di sana. Tapi dengan pohon-pohon gundul dan salju-salju di sisinya, sungai itu malah tampak sangat indah. Dan pemuda itu sangat menyukai satu kenyataan di Salisbury, di sini ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, tak lebih dari seorang rakyat biasa, darah bangsawan terkutuk yang mengalir di nadinya tak akan membawa masalah, setidaknya sampai sekarang…

.

.

.

_Jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam __ menjadi tanda untuknya segera berangkat. Dan ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dengan tangan kosong, pemuda itu meninggalkan rumah tanpa hambatan berarti. Di luar, taksi sudah menunggu, seseorang telah memesankannya untuknya. __Setelah melaju __selama __beberapa menit, mobil ber-argo itu berhenti sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke bandara __di depan sebuah rumah, seseorang tengah menunggu._

_ "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, Shikamaru," kata pemuda itu, Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya, lalu menyerahkan tiket pesawat dan koper yang telah pemuda itu selundupkan ke rumah Shikamaru beberapa hari lalu. __Ya, semua ini telah direncanakan__ olehnya__ bersama Shikamaru. Tiket pesawat itu__ juga __dipesan atas nama Shikamaru, tapi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, ia telah memilih maskapai dengan penyelidikan __te__rendah. Apapun yang terjadi, pemuda itu harus pergi sebelum diangkat menjadi kepala keluarga atau entah apa itu yang diinginkan pamannya._

_ "Semoga beruntung," kata Shikamaru._

.

.

.

_Kala kau merasa semua jalan yang kau tempuh buntu_

_Melarikan diri bagaikan sebuah cahaya dalam kegelapan pekat_

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, dan saat itu pula gadis yang baru datang menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan kening sedikit berkerut. Mungkin ini kesalahannya, mungkin ia berangkat terlalu siang. Saat sedang menyesalinya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu membalik arahnya, berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Apa anda ada keperluan denganku, _Miss_? Sepertinya beberapa hari belakangan kau memperhatikanku di sungai ini," kata pemuda itu sopan dengan aksen Inggris yang sempurna, ekspresinya masih datar.

Wajah gadis yang sudah bersemu karena udara dingin itu kini bertambah merah, mewarnai wajah pucatnya, ia malu setengah mati telah terpergoki memperhatikan seseorang.

"_I-I'm sorry, I think you're Japanese, right? _A-aku hanya senang ternyata ada orang Jepang lain di sini," jawab Tenten gugup.

Pemuda itu entah mengapa menghela napas lega karena jelas-jelas gadis ini bukan mata-mata yang dikirimkan keluarganya untuk mencarinya.

"Namaku Tenten," kata gadis itu, menjulurkan tangan mungilnya.

"Neji Hyuuga." Pemuda itu menjabat tangannya, hanya ingin memastikan apakah ia berada di Salisbury sejak dilahirkan atau pernah tinggal di Jepang.

Dan ternyata perilaku gadis itu tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia langsung membungkukkan tubuh.

"Ma-maafkan saya Hyuuga-_san_, saya telah memperhatikan anda dengan sangat tidak sopan," kata Tenten, ia tak percaya ia berhadapan langsung dengan seorang bangsawan Jepang. Pantas saja ia merasa _familiar _dengan iris lavender keperakan pemuda itu saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Neji meraih bahu gadis itu dan menegakkannya, "Jangan seperti itu, lagipula aku hanya seorang pelarian sekarang."

Pelarian? Tapi Tenten merasa menanyakannya adalah hal tidak sopan lainnya, karena itu ia memilih diam. Mungkin Neji hanya sedang melarikan diri dari acara jamuan pesta di kalangan bangsawan.

"Anda menikmati wisata sejarah di Salisbury ini, Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Tenten.

"Hn, kota ini mengagumkan, tapi aku tidak sedang berwisata," jawab Neji.

Oh, mungkin kunjungan bisnis? Pikir Tenten, tapi tidak mengucapkannya.

"Apa anda sudah mengunjungi Stonehenge? Anda harus melihatnya sebelum pulang Hyuuga-_san_, lingkaran batu besar itu menjadi daya tarik Salisbury sejak lama," kata Tenten dengan senyumnya.

"Tolong panggil aku Neji, dan kau tak usah terlalu formal padaku," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"Maaf, _well_, baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Neji." Tenten sedikit mengernyit saat memanggil nama yang sedikit asing baginya itu.

"Dan aku belum mengunjungi Stonehenge, mungkin nanti. Lagipula aku akan berada lama di sini," kata Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, ia menatap jam tangannya tanpa sengaja, "Oh, sebentar lagi jam 11, aku harus bekerja," katanya sedikit panik, seharusnya ia datang lebih pagi tadi. "Mungkin suatu hari kau ingin mengunjungi toko barang antik Hyuu-, Neji. Aku bekerja di toko persimpangan jalan itu," katanya sambil menunjuk toko tua yang cukup ramai. "_Bye_!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn."

Baru saja Tenten berjalan beberapa langkah, gadis itu berbalik, "_Can we meet again here tomorrow?_" Iris cokelatnya tampak bersinar.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "_Sure."_

.

.

.

Tangan Tenten memegang selusur pagar jembatan Avon River, mengenyahkan salju-salju dari sana dengan jemarinya. Neji ada di sebelahnya, tampak menikmati air sungai yang tenang. Jika dihitung-hitung, ini sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan mereka dimulai, mereka datang ke sini setiap hari, berbincang ringan sebelum Tenten bekerja.

"Kenapa kau belum kembali ke Jepang, Neji? Kurasa satu minggu terlalu lama untuk sebuah kunjungan bisnis," kata Tenten.

"Ternyata kau belum mengerti."

Tenten mengernyit, bagian mana yang belum ia mengerti? "Saat kau bertemu denganku kau berkata sedang dalam pelarian, kau pasti kabur dari sebuah pesta perjamuan makan di sini sementara melakukan kunjungan bisnis," jelas gadis itu.

Neji terdiam, dan Tenten semakin heran apa yang salah dari perkataannya, hingga tiba-tiba pemuda di sampingnya itu berkata, "Aku seorang pelarian sungguhan, Jepang bukan lagi tempat yang aman untukku."

Gadis itu tertawa, "_Are you kidding me?_" Entah ini hanya perasaan Neji atau bukan, tapi tawa Tenten tiba-tiba terasa miris, "Akulah yang seorang pelarian."

Sontak Neji menatap Tenten, jadi, apa gadis ini juga sama dengannya? Tapi Tenten tak menatapnya balik, ia sedang sibuk merapikan poninya yang tersibak angin.

"Apa kau tak keberatan mendengarkan ceritaku Hyuuga-_san_?" tanya Tenten masih tanpa menatapnya. Neji menggeleng.

.

_Kala kau menceritakan kisahmu_

_Setengah bebanmu seakan menguap ke udara_

.

"Aku dilahirkan di sebuah keluarga yang tidak berkekurangan, semuanya tampak sempurna saat itu. Ayah dan ibuku adalah seorang anak tunggal, karena itu mereka sangat bahagia dengan keluarga kecil kami, mereka selalu ada di sampingku. Ketika umurku beranjak 7 tahun, ibu meninggal karena sakit, padahal kurasa sakitnya tak terlalu parah, tapi ia tak bisa bertahan. Ayah sangat terpukul, dan tentu aku juga. Ayah jadi sering mengambil pekerjaann di luar kota, mungkin berupaya melupakan ibu. Kami masih baik-baik saja, rasa sayang ayah padaku tak berkurang meskipun ia jadi jarang berada di rumah." Tenten menghela napas, tampak berusaha mengisahkannya tanpa mengingat kejadian buruk selanjutnya.

"Lalu, seorang wanita memasuki kehidupan ayah, kurasa wanita itu menggoda ayah dan berusaha memilikinya. Mimpi burukku datang, mereka menikah saat umurku genap 10 tahun. Wanita itu membawa anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 5 tahun dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu apakah semua ibu tiri memang buruk, tapi ibu tiriku adalah jenis wanita yang seperti itu, ia selalu berpura-pura menyayangiku di depan ayah. 1 tahun kemudian, ayah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri. Karena itu, rumah menjadi hak warisku saat usiaku 17 tahun, dan wanita itu sangat iri padaku. Ibu tiriku tak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya padaku, ia memperlihatkannya dengan sangat jelas, dan anaknya tak membantu, dia selalu rewel untuk bermain bersamaku, dan saat berbuat salah, anak itu melimpahkannya padaku." Tenten meraup salju di selusur pagar dan meremasnya menggunakan tangan, tak peduli rasa dingin itu menyerang jemarinya.

"Maret lalu umurku 17 tahun, dan hak waris rumah jatuh padaku, ibu tiriku memintaku menjual rumah itu. Rumah kami ada di pusat kota, dan cukup besar dengan gaya khas Jepang, rumah itu akan laku sangat tinggi. Tapi aku tak mau, tentu saja, di rumah itu semua kenangan masa kecilku tersimpan rapi. Awalnya aku akan tetap bertahan sampai dia menyerah, tapi wanita itu berupaya membunuhku, aku tak sengaja menemukan racun di dapur."

Neji sangat kaget dengan itu, tapi ekspresi seorang Hyuuga memang selalu minim. Pemuda itu tak menyela, ia masih terus mendengarkan.

"Jika aku mati, hak waris akan jatuh padanya, karena aku tidak mempunyai saudara lain. Karena itulah, sejak 7 bulan lalu aku ada di sini," kata Tenten, akhirnya iris cokelatnya yang kini redup menatap Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya? Kau bisa mengambil racun itu dan menjadikannya barang bukti di pengadilan," kata Neji.

Tenten tersentak dengan perkataan pemuda itu dan membisu.

"Kau merasa kasihan padanya, Tenten?" tanya Neji tak percaya, setelah hampir mati dibunuh, bagaimana bisa gadis itu masih mempunyai rasa belas kasihan?

"Tadi kau bilang kau adalah seorang pelarian, 'kan? Sekarang giliranmu," kata Tenten.

Neji masih menatapnya selama beberapa saat, seolah tak setuju akan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Ayo, aku ingin tahu bagaimana seorang bangsawan bisa melarikan diri," desak Tenten.

Neji akhirnya mengangkat bahu, menyerah akan gadis itu. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku lahir dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Aku tak pernah mengenal ibuku, dia meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku. Dan saat itu, sedang terjadi pergantian kepala keluarga Hyuuga –menggantikan kakek. Karena ayahku kembar, mereka harus berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga selanjutnya, tapi ayah tidak menyetujuinya, ia membiarkan Paman Hiashi mengambil jabatan itu. Paman merasa tersinggung karena ayah tak ingin berduel dengannya, sejak saat itulah dia tidak menyukai ayah."

"Saat umurku 5 tahun, terjadi penyerangan besar-besaran pada keluarga Hyuuga, yang saat itu dinilai terlalu memonopoli bisnis di Jepang. Ayah meninggal demi melindungi paman, dan penyerangan itu sengaja disembunyikan dari publik. Sejak saat itu paman ingin aku menjadi pemimpin keluarga selanjutnya, ditambah lagi kedua anaknya perempuan. Aku tak punya pilihan, aku dilatih dalam hal pengetahuan juga fisik. Ya, terutama latihan fisik, paman berkata suatu saat nanti mungkin akan terjadi penyerangan lagi. Semua hal yang kulakukan sudah diatur, mereka berkata memang begitulah seharusnya. Aku tak pernah punya kebebasan..."

Tenten mendengarkan Neji sepenuhnya, ternyata kehidupan orang-orang kalangan atas tak semenyenangkan seperti yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Menghadiri jamuan makan dan mengikuti paman adalah kegiatanku sehari-hari. Aku muak, aku hanya ingin menentukan semuanya sendiri, sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada paman jika aku tak ingin menjadi pemimpin keluarga yang selanjutnya, tapi ia selalu berkata ini sudah takdirku. Sejak umurku 15, aku mulai berduel dengannya, ia menguji fisikku, dan di umurku yang ke-18 beberapa bulan lalu, entah paman sudah puas atau apa, dia ingin segera menyerahkan kepemimpinan Hyuuga padaku. Tapi saat itu juga aku memutuskan tak akan mengikuti kemauan paman lagi, dan merencakan semua ini bersama seorang teman. Aku melarikan diri sebulan lalu," kata Neji di akhir ceritanya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hidup sepertimu, mungkin aku akan segera meledak. Tapi, aku senang," kata Tenten sambil tertawa. "Aku senang ternyata aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melarikan diri di dunia ini."

Neji tersenyum samar, gadis itu benar, ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kini telah bergulir, mengantarkan salju pada pertengahan musim dingin. Butir-butir yang tumpah dari langit itu semakin tebal, menutupi pinggiran bingkai jendela sebuah _café _yang tampak hangat. Di dalamnya, seorang gadis bercepol dua tertawa renyah setelah menceritakan hal lucu yang dialaminya sesaat setelah tiba di Salisbury pada seorang pemuda –yang menimpali sesekali sambil menyesap _L__atte _dari cangkirnya. Ia selalu kagum pada gadis itu, entah bagaimana ia selalu terlihat ceria setelah semua hal buruk menyapa hidupnya.

"Mungkin aku sudah mati kebosanan jika kau tidak melarikan diri ke Salisbury," kata Tenten masih dengan tawanya, dua tangannya yang kedinginan memegang cangkir _Cappucino _panas miliknya. "Dan terimakasih kau mau menemaniku seharian di hari libur kerjaku ini."

"Hn. Oh ya, aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan," kata Neji.

Mata cokelat Tenten membesar, "Benarkah? Sebagai apa?"

"_Teacher for Elementary School_."

"Oh, tak mengherankan, kecerdasanmu tak perlu diuji," kata Tenten. "Tapi, bekerja di toko barang antik juga cukup menyenangkan, aku merasa berada di masa lalu tiap kali membuka pintu toko yang berdenting. Ada perahu miniatur _Titanic_, cawan-cawan zaman Eropa Kuno, lukisan –" Tiba-tiba Tenten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Neji.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengernyit saat melihat wajah manis itu, jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan sekarang. "Neji," bisik Tenten.

"Katakan padaku apakah kau juga mulai melihat orang-orang berkacamata itu di sekeliling kita sejak di Avon River pagi tadi." Gadis itu sekarang menjauhkan wajahnya.

Neji melirik ke kiri-kanannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sial! Tenten benar, ia melihat tiga pria di kanannya dan tiga pria lain di kirinya, pakaian mereka tak mencolok, dan mereka bukan orang Jepang, satu-satunya hal mencolok dari mereka hanyalah kaca mata hitam itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menyadari jika Tenten mengamatinya dulu? Padahal gadis itu hanya seorang diri dan tidak mencolok, tapi tak menyadari enam orang aneh yang membuntutinya. Pemuda itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati, hari ini perhatiannya terpusat pada Tenten, ia tak memikirkan hal lain.

"_L__et's get out of here_," kata Neji pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk, dan mengikuti Neji menuju pintu, ia mengerti.

Benar saja, satu per satu dari enam pria tadi keluar _café_, mengikuti mereka dari jarak aman. Neji tahu mereka masih diikuti. Setelah mengambil jalan berbelok, pemuda itu meraih tangan Tenten, dan mereka berlari di atas salju. Lagi, mereka melarikan diri.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Apakah genre Western-nya terasa? Oh, sepertinya saya tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal ini.

Tapi, tolong kritik dan sarannya _minna_!


	2. The Broken Promise

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Hallo! Akhirnya update juga, ternyata cerita ini bakal lebih panjang dari yang saya duga, ya, seperti biasanya, saya hanya membiarkan cerita saya mengalir dengan sendirinya, hehe...

_And I'm really happy FFN has not blocked anymore. I really miss this world!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Masalah yang ingin kau lupakan begitu sulit menghilang_

_Mereka datang, lagi dan lagi_

_Bagaikan bayangan yang tak pernah lelah mengikutimu_

_Tapi hati kecilmu tahu..._

_Alasan dari sang bayangan yang begitu setia padamu_

_Masalah itu belum kau selesaikan_

_Kau meninggalkannya begitu saja..._

_Menelantarkannya seorang diri..._

_Tapi, apa daya..._

_Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk kau tanggung_

_Terlalu rumit untuk kau bereskan_

_Terlalu berat untuk kau hadapi_

_Sementara asa yang kau pertahankan semakin memudar_

_Tenggelam dalam lautan tak berujung_

_Maka, sebuah pertanyaan melayang_

_Akankah semua ini berakhir?_

.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain, kala langit mulai gelap, dua pelarian itu memacu langkah mereka semakin cepat, napas mereka memburu di udara, menghasilkan uap tebal di setiap hembusannya. Langkah kaki mereka mengotori salju putih yang saat ini telah mencapai mata kaki, jejak-jejak bertebaran di sana sini, yang sudah pasti terukir sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar cafe hingga sampai ke gang-gang kecil Salisbury ini. Neji memimpin, ia menarik tangan Tenten untuk berbelok ke kanan, melewati bagian belakang rumah-rumah. Telinga mereka waspada menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Namun, sejak mereka meninggalkan jalan besar, suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti mereka tak lagi terdengar. Entah mata-mata itu ingin membuat kesan bahwa Neji dan Tenten tidak diikuti atau mereka telah mendapatkan perintah untuk mundur. Neji tahu, mereka orang-orang suruhan pamannya, tak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan tentang itu. Sambil terus berlari, Neji membawa Tenten ke sebuah jalan lurus yang lebih kecil, ia tak tahu jalan ini membawa mereka kemana. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu belum terlalu mengenal jalanan di Salisbury.

"_No! This way!_" kata Tenten, berbalik dan mengambil belokan ke arah kiri. "Jika mereka masih mengejar kita, akan sulit jika kita menuju ke sini." Gadis itu berusaha menormalkan napasnya, masih terus berlari melewati gang kecil yang diapit bangungan-bangunan tua. Tak lama, keramaian mulai terdengar, dan akhirnya mereka mencapai akhir dari gang, "_Well... welcome to High Street_."

Orang-orang yang hilir mudik segera menyambut mereka, tak ada satupun yang tampaknya menyadari kehadiran dua remaja itu. Para turis sibuk membawa barang belanjaan mereka ataupun melihat-lihat apa yang disuguhkan sebuah toko melalui kaca jendala yang mengundang. Dengan segera, Tenten menarik tangan Neji, dan mereka menyelinap di antara rombongan turis.

"_What should we do now?_" tanya Tenten dengan cemas.

Neji bergeming, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa akan ada seseorang yang ikut terlibat ke dalam masalahnya. Neji menundukkan kepala, merendahkan suaranya sehingga hanya Tenten yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau melihat orang-orang itu mengikutimu sebelum bertemu denganku?" tanya Neji, matanya dengan tajam menyusuri sekeliling, mengawasi tanda-tanda orang mencurigakan.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin tidak, aku baru menyadarinya di Avon River," jawab Tenten.

"Mereka orang suruhan pamanku, dan paman tak akan menyerah sebelum ia menemukanku," kata Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, ia mengerti, ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dalam diam, gadis itu memimpin Neji melewati _High Gate_, dimana banyak orang yang mengabadikannya dengan foto, mengingat itu adalah salah satu _icon_ terkenal di Salisbury. Mereka masih mengikuti arus, berusaha tidak tampak gelisah di antara para turis yang bersemangat.

.

.

.

"Mulai besok kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Akhirnya Neji membuka suara setelah keheningan panjang begitu mereka sampai di apartement yang ditinggalinya.

Tenten menghela napas, ia tahu Neji akan mengatakan hal ini. "Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tahu? Rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu begitu lama, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, kita sama... terlalu sama..." kata Tenten lembut.

"_It's dangerous_," kata Neji dengan suara datar, pemuda itu bangkit dari sofa, menuju sebuah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan di luar. "Jika kita terus bertemu, kau terancam, ini masalahku, kau tidak boleh ikut terli–"

"Takdir mempertemukan kita." Tenten memotong perkataan Neji, suaranya begitu jernih, namun terselip suatu nada keputus-asaan. "Takdir yang sama membawa kita ke sini, ke Salisbury. Aku tak pernah menyangka akan ada orang lain yang sama denganku, sama-sama pelarian! Bahkan sama-sama orang Jepang! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri..." Gadis itu berhenti, kini suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal yang sama terjadi padaku?" Tenten bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Neji yang terdiam. "Kau akan meninggalkanku, Hyuuga?"

Wajah Neji sedikit mengeras, gadis yang pintar, ia mampu mempertahankan ketidaksetujuannya dengan membalik pertanyaan. "Bodoh, aku akan meninggalkanmu, lagipula kita belum terlalu lama saling mengenal."

Iris cokelat Tenten mencari lavender Neji, tak lama ia tersenyum, "Aku menghargai usahamu untuk berbohong, kau tahu itu tak akan bekerja untukku."

Neji memalingkan wajah, "Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika paman tahu kau mengenalku, ini sangat berbahaya, paman akan melakukan apa saja."

"Aku tahu, tapi mungkin kau lupa aku pernah hampir terbunuh, _well_, aku tak keberatan jika nyawaku terancam sekali lagi."

Neji menghela napas, namun di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum tipis, "Besok. Di tokomu. Jangan lagi mencepol rambutmu, itu terlalu mencolok. Aku akan mencoba mengubah penampilanku juga."

Tenten tertawa, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu. Ingatlah Neji, kita tidak lagi sendirian, mulai sekarang kita akan menghadapi semuanya, bersama." Gadis itu menyentuh tangan Neji dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang," kata Tenten, melepaskan lengannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

"_Send me a message or a call if something happen, or if you see something strange. Be careful._"

Pemuda itu menatap kepergian Tenten di depan pintu apartementnya. Senyum tipis yang semula ia tampilkan perlahan lenyap. Neji kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Tenten tak tahu betapa khawatir dirinya. Ada resiko dari setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Jika tadi ia meninggalkan Tenten saja di cafe, orang-orang itu akan langsung memanfaatkannya, karena tentu mereka melihat kebersamaannya dengan Tenten sejak di Avon River. Dan lalu, ia membawa Tenten lari bersamanya, sampai saat ini mereka aman, namun ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu di perjalanannya ke rumah. Tapi, ia harap resiko ini sedikit lebih kecil. Neji yakin Hiashi belum lama berhasil melacaknya dan baru mengirimkan orang-orang itu hari ini. Ia juga cukup yakin di hari-hari sebelumnya ia tetap waspada. Pemuda Hyuuga itu merutuki dirinya, yang menurunkan kewaspadaan hanya karena Tenten mengajaknya untuk menemaninya seharian. Neji tak bisa memungkiri, gadis itu istimewa di matanya, entah sejak kapan. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu satu bulan lalu, entah bagaimana perkataan Tenten benar.

"_... Rasanya aku sudah mengenalmu begitu lama..."_

Neji meraih ponselnya, mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada Tenten. "_Everything's alright?"_ Ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Meskipun ia ingin mengantar Tenten kembali ke rumahnya dan memastikan sendiri bahwa ia aman, pilihan itu memiliki resiko besar. Pertama, jika orang-orang itu memang kehilangan jejak mereka, maka pasti sekarang mereka masih mencari-cari, dan seharusnya mereka sudah hapal tampilan fisik Neji. Kedua, jika orang-orang itu memang ditarik mundur oleh pamannya, ia tahu itu hanya sementara, mereka akan segera ditugaskan kembali, hari ini juga. Hal itu semata-mata hanya untuk mengecohnya. Ya, ini yang terbaik, jika ia mengantar Tenten pulang, maka ada kemungkinan orang-orang itu menemukannya, dan melihat Neji yang mengantarkan Tenten, mereka pasti akan berasumsi gadis itu sangat penting sehingga Neji mengantarkannya demi menjamin keselamatannya. Mereka akan melaporkannya pada Hiashi, dan pamannya itu akan melibatkan Tenten dalam rencana busuknya.

Pemuda beriris lavender itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya, hampir tidak menyadari ponselnya yang berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. "_I'm okay, don't worried too much. Don't forget about your promise tomorrow._"

Neji menghela napas lega. Tenten baik-baik saja. Tapi, kemudian ia kembali menghela napas dengan berat. Ia tak akan menemui gadis itu, besok ataupun hari-hari selanjutnya, apa yang diucapkannya tadi hanyalah sekedar ucapan. Tenten akan lebih aman tanpa dirinya. Ya, jauh lebih aman.

Di luar, awan berarak menutupi bulan yang bergerak naik, menghalangi sinarnya yang memilukan. Angin dingin berembus bersama serpihan salju, menciptakan kristal-kristal es di pepohonan. Dan dunia membeku seolah-olah hari yang cerah tak akan pernah muncul lagi di bumi.

.

.

.

Bel pintu dari kuningan berdenting bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu tua sebuah toko barang antik, Tenten mendongak cepat, irisnya yang berharap tampak kecewa –ternyata orang yang datang hanyalah seorang turis. Sebuah jam kukuk berbunyi tujuh kali, menandakan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. _Shift _kerjanya telah habis, dan Neji belum juga datang. Pemuda itu berbohong padanya, apa yang dikhawatirkannya sejak malam tadi benar-benar terwujud. Tenten tahu, Neji tidak mau ia terlibat, tapi tetap saja... bukankah mereka akan bersama-sama menghadapi semua ini?

"_Excuse me? I want to buy this_._" _Perkataan turis tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Oh, sorry_." Tenten mengambil sebuah piring kuno bergambar Salisbury di abad ke-18 dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam tas belanja. "_Thank you. I hope you enjoy your trip_," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum, menyerahkan tas dan menerima uang pas yang diberikan.

Bel kembali berdenting, dan ia sendirian lagi.

"Tenten, _sorry I'm late_."

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, namun raut kecewa kembali menghampiri wajahnya saat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang akan menggantikan _shift_-nya.

"_Oh,_ _it's okay, _May. _Well, I should go now, bye!_" kata Tenten, kembali memasang senyum palsunya, mengambil mantel yang ia simpan di bawah meja kasir dan memakainya.

Bel yang berdenting mengiringi kepergiannya dari toko. Tenten mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor Neji di kontaknya, ditekannya tombol _call_. Rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu menari bersama angin, hari ini ia menggerainya, menuruti perkataan Neji. Namun, meski Tenten sudah beberapa blok jauhnya dari toko, pemuda itu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengetikkan pesan. "Neji, kupikir ini bukan jalan yang terbaik. Tolong, jangan seperti ini."

Tenten berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan yang akan menuntunnya menuju apartementnya. Ia tidak ingin sendirian lagi, ia tak sanggup menahan perih ini sendiri. Ia harus menjelaskannya sekali lagi pada Neji, tahu pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Maka, gadis itu memutar langkahnya, meneguhkan hati menuju apartement Neji.

Seperti hari-hari kemarin, salju turun, di bulan Januari ini cuaca memang jarang bersahabat. Tenten merapatkan syalnya, mengeyahkan salju-salju yang jatuh ke rambutnya. 15 menit kemudian, ia sampai di pintu Neji. Dan gadis itu mengetuknya.

"_Are you Neji's friend?_"

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya, "_Yeah..._"

"_Do you __want to __meet him__? __But__, __he __just moved __this __morning._"

Salju turun semakin lebat, yang beberapa menit lalu hanya berupa serpihan kini berubah menjadi bola-bola salju. Turun dari langit bagaikan air mata yang tak kuat untuk ditahan lagi. Suhu udara yang meningkat menyebabkan jalanan begitu lengang. Dingin, ya, sangat dingin. Malam ini seolah akan berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

_Bahkan saat kau mendapatkan sebuah pegangan_

_Saat kau percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

_Sang bayangan tak ingin hal itu berlangsung lama_

_Maka ia menghancurkan peganganmu_

_Dan harapan yang membuncah sirna terhempas angin_

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Bagaimana _readers_?

Diharapkan komentarnya untuk memperbaiki fic ini...

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah me-review di chapter 1, karena membaca review dari kalian lagi saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini...

_Because without you I'm nothing..._


	3. A Cunning Plan

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Western, Drama, Romance

A/N : Halo! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai, sepertinya cerita ini akan saya buat 5 chapter, hehe... (padahal rencana awalnya cuma dua) Oh ya, genre di tiap chapternya Mizu rasa berbeda-beda, jadi, mulai chap. ini Mizu mencantumkan genre di atas, silahkan dicek.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Ruangan besar dengan nuansa putih yang amat kental itu terasa begitu sepi dan muram –tanpa dekorasi berwarna yang menghidupkan suasana. Salah satu tangan pria itu terkepal erat, ia marah tentang betapa bodoh keponakannya, ia tak mengerti mengapa anak itu tak mau menerima jabatan yang memang sudah ia persiapkan untuknya. Padahal banyak anggota Hyuuga lain yang begitu mendambakan posisi itu, yang akan melakukan apa saja. Bodoh, ya, anak yang bodoh. Tapi, ia tak akan menyerahkan posisi itu pada siapapun. Bagaimanapun juga, keponakannya itu harus menjadi penggantinya. Hari ini, ia akan menyerahkan jabatannya, tak peduli jika sang pewaris tak menginginkannya. Minggu lalu pemuda itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, tapi ia tahu, hari ini, di hadapan semua anggota Hyuuga, keponakannya –Neji Hyuuga tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat pria itu menoleh, mungkin Neji akan berkata sekali lagi tentang betapa ia tak menginginkan jabatan itu. Sungguh, ia sudah bosan mendengarnya, dan sudah bosan dibuat marah karenanya. Tapi, toh, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia mendengar penolakan itu, ia akan berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. Karena hari ini, pemuda itu akan kalah.

Pintu ganda besar di ruang kerjanya terbuka.

"Hiashi-_sama_, Tuan Neji tidak ditemukan dimanapun," kata salah seorang asistennya.

Mata lavender Hiashi membesar, "Apa katamu?"

"Tuan Neji tidak ditemukan dimanapun," ulangnya, sedikit menunduk mendengar nada marah dari Hiashi. "Beberapa pakaiannya menghilang dari lemari pakaian."

Hiashi mengepalkan tinjunya ke meja, "Kau tak kan bisa melarikan diri dariku Neji!" katanya geram. Pria itu menolehkan kepala kembali ke asistennya, "Kirimkan pesan pada seluruh anggota Hyuuga, acara hari ini dibatalkan, Neji mendapatkan perjalanan bisnis mendadak yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa diundur. Sementara itu, kita harus mendapatkan anak itu!"

.

.

.

_2 months later..._

"Hiashi-_sama_, kali ini kami menemukan sebuah nama. Shikamaru Naara –melakukan perjalanan dengan tujuan Salisbury, Inggris. Ia satu-satunya orang dari semua data keberangkatan pesawat yang berkaitan dengan Tuan Neji. Shikamaru Naara adalah salah satu temannya."

"Mata-matai kediaman Naara secepatnya!" instruksinya, dan sang asistenpun meninggalkan ruangan.

Amarah Hiashi Hyuuga tak bisa dibendung lagi, keponakannya itu telah membuatnya benar-benar kewalahan. Ia harus menanggung malu karena anggota Hyuuga yang lain mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Neji, berbagai spekulasi negatif bermunculan. Tapi, untunglah beberapa bulan sebelum Neji kabur, ia sempat menugaskan pemuda itu sendirian. Maka, tak terlalu mencurigakan ketika Neji menghilang tanpa dirinya. Oh, dan satu lagi, belum ada satupun keluarga Hyuuga yang hadir di acara penyerahan jabatan yang gagal itu, hari masih terlalu pagi, yang mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya hanyalah dua putrinya, beberapa asistennya, dan beberapa pembantu rumah tangga. Dan ia telah memastikan mereka akan tutup mulut. Hiashi harus bisa menangkap Neji secepatnya.

Tak lama, pintunya kembali terbuka.

"Shikamaru Naara tidak melakukan perjalanan ke Salisbury, ia ditemukan di kediamannya."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Neji menghilang, Hiashi tersenyum, ia yakin telah berhasil menemukan jejak pemuda itu. Setelah menyisir seluruh daerah di Jepang, akhirnya ia menemukan Neji –dengan nama Shikamaru di daratan Eropa. Hiashi mengakui keponakannya itu memang jenius, ia tak pernah menyangka jika Neji akan kabur tepat di saat-saat terakhir, dan pemuda itu berhasil mengecohnya dengan menggunakan nama milik orang lain. Tapi, tunggu saja, satu langkah lagi ia akan berhasil.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk mengirimkan mata-mata dari Jepang, sewa mata-mata di sana untuk mencari Neji! Katakan, kita akan membayar mereka tiga kali lipat dari biasaya. Lalu, kirim semua data tentang Neji pada mereka!" katanya.

"Baik!"

.

"Mereka mengatakan sudah mengirim gambar keberadaan Tuan Neji, Hiashi-_sama_," kata salah seorang asisten yang baru menutup ponselnya.

Hiashi membuka email yang baru saja masuk dari laptopnya dan menemukan foto Neji. Tertulis di dalamnya Avon River. Jadi, Neji ada di Avon River... bersama seorang gadis?

"Apa anda ingin mereka menangkapnya sekarang?"

"Tidak, bocah itu sudah berani bermain-main denganku. Kali ini giliranku, kita akan menangkapnya, tentu saja, tunggu beberapa hari lagi," kata Hiashi. "Dan... siapa gadis ini?"

.

Hiashi tertawa pelan, tak lama lagi Neji akan berada di genggamannya. Ia masih tak tahu siapa gadis itu, dan seberapa penting gadis itu bagi Neji. Tapi, tadi asistennya memberi laporan jika mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka berlari bersama. Hiashi memberi perintah pada mata-matanya untuk mundur. Tak apa jika Neji sekarang sudah tahu bahwa dirinya diawasi, Hiashi ingin Neji merasa ketakutan, ia akan membiarkan bocah bodoh itu bersembunyi. Ini akan menjadi menarik, apalagi dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Tapi tidak, ia tak akan langsung bertindak, ia harus memastikan terlebih dulu apakah gadis itu benar-benar berharga, jika tidak, maka ia hanya membuang waktu. Atau mungkin Neji mencoba melindungi gadis itu dengan tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Oh, itu akan terjawab, karena ia akan mempersiapkan sesuatu...

"Kirimi semua orang yang pernah bekerja sama denganku –orang-orang yang memiliki banyak akses ke Eropa sebuah surat resmi Hyuuga," perintahnya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita memasuki sebuah rumah besar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan suatu ketidakpuasan karena tidak berhasil menemukan sesuatu –atau mungkin seseorang.

"Nyonya, maaf, anda mendapatkan sebuah surat." Salah satu pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman tersebut menyodorkan sebuah surat.

Wanita itu mengambilnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya di sisi terjauh ruangan. Setelah mendudukkan diri di kasur, ia mengamati surat resmi yang bersampul cukup mewah itu, tercetak alamat rumah ini dan kepada siapa surat itu diberikan –kepada suaminya, rupanya siapapun orang yang mengirim surat ini tak tahu bahwa suaminya telah meninggal dunia 6 tahun lalu. Wanita beriris hitam itu membalik surat, dan menemukan sebuah lambang keluarga –sekaligus perusahaan amat besar yang sudah pasti dikenal di seluruh penjuru Jepang.

"Hyuuga?" gumamnnya.

"Kaa-_san_? Kau sudah pulang?"

Wanita itu menoleh, menyelipkan surat tadi di bawah bantal dengan cepat. "Ya, Eri, Kaa-_san _di sini," jawabnya.

Seorang bocah masuk ke kamar, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Apa kaa-_san _sudah menemukan Tenten _nee_?"

"Belum, sayang..." jawabnya lembut, mengusap rambut putrinya yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi aku akan menemukan bocah sialan itu segera." Nada lembut itu berubah drastis menjadi penuh kebencian.

Gadis itu mengetahui rencananya, dan ia menyesal telah begitu ceroboh dengan menyimpan racun itu di dapur. Ia baru menyadari jika Tenten benar-benar melarikan diri setelah menemukan racun itu tidak lagi tersimpan rapi di dalam laci. Eri mengatakan jika Tenten pergi dengan membawa sebuah koper.

"Bagaimana caranya? Tenten-_nee _pergi ke luar negeri kan? Dan kaa-_san _masih belum menemukannya setelah 8 bulan," kata anak itu cemberut.

"Kaa-_san _yakin kali ini akan menemukannya. Kau hanya harus menunggu sebentar lagi."

.

Wanita itu duduk di sebuah ruang _meeting_ besar Hyuuga bersama sekitar 10 orang lainnya –4 orang di antaranya adalah orang asing yang tampak sudah lama tinggal di Jepang. Ia tak pernah tahu suaminya pernah menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan Hyuuga ataupun hanya mendapatkan pekerjaan dari Hyuuga. Bagaimanapun, kini, di sisi terjauh meja panjang itu duduk Hiashi Hyuuga dengan segala kewibawaannya yang membuat semua orang terdiam, menunggu penjelasan pria itu tentang surat yang hanya meminta mereka untuk datang.

"Selamat datang kembali di Hyuuga rekan-rekan lamaku," katanya. "Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena memiliki satu tugas istimewa untuk kalian sekali lagi."

Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju pada Hiashi.

"Keponakanku, Neji Hyuuga, melarikan diri ke Salisbury, Inggris. Aku meminta kalian untuk menghubungi semua kenalan kalian di sana, keluarga, teman, pemilik restoran, toko, hotel, apartement, siapapun itu. Aku sudah memusatkan satu tempat dengan kamera pengintai, tugas kalian adalah menggiring Neji bersama satu orang temannya ke sana melalui kenalan kalian. Usahakan kenalan kalian tidak mengundang kecurigaan Neji ataupun gadis ini," jelas Hiashi "Ini foto terakhir yang kudapat."

Layar besar di ruangan itu kini menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis di jembatan sebuah sungai. Wanita itu langsung tersentak saat mengenali sosok di sebelah Neji Hyuuga.

"Asistenku akan mengirim semua data tentang Neji pada kalian. Dan aku meminta tugas ini dijalankan hari ini juga. Setelah kalian berhasil, tugas ini selesai. Aku sendiri yang akan membawa Neji kembali ke Jepang. Terimakasih." Hiashi Hyuuga menutup pertemuan itu.

Orang-orang di meja itu mengangguk, satu per satu dari mereka bangkit dari kursi dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan. Para asisten rumah tangga yang mulanya berdiri di depan pintu ruangan besar itu pun beranjak, mengantarkan para tamu ke luar. Wanita itu masih bergeming, setelah semua orang meninggalkan ruangan, ia berdiri dan menghampiri Hiashi yang tampak sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Hiashi-_sama_, maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

Hiashi menolehkan kepalanya kepada satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di ruangan, "Siapa kau?" tanyanya, tampak baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu bukan salah satu rekan lamanya.

"Nama saya Katsumi," jawab wanita itu, menyerahkan surat resmi Hyuuga. "Suami saya telah meninggal 6 tahun lalu."

Hiashi mengamati kepada siapa surat itu diberikan, _well_, ia tak tahu rekan kerjanya 10 tahun lalu itu telah tiada.

"Gadis yang bersama Neji-_sama _adalah putri tiri saya."

Hiashi menaruh surat dan segera menatap Katsumi. Oh, apa wanita ini akan menghalangi usahanya untuk melibatkan gadis yang bersama Neji ini dalam rencananya? "Aku akan memastikan dia selamat," katanya ketus.

"Tidak, jika Tenten memang berguna sehingga Neji-s_ama _bisa kembali ke Jepang. Aku tak keberatan anda melakukan apapun padanya, bahkan membunuhnya," kata Katsumi.

Pria paruh baya itu sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, wanita itu pasti ingin menguasai harta Tenten –putri rekan kerjanya dulu. "Ikuti aku," katanya.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang _meeting _dan berjalan menuju ruangan lainnya dimana terdapat layar besar dan beberapa sofa. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang tampaknya asisten Hiashi sibuk dengan laptop dan ponsel masing-masing.

"Layar ini menunjukkan kamera pengintai di suatu tempat di dekat Avon River yang cukup sepi, kita akan melihat mereka dalam layar ini, segera."

.

"Kenalan Izanagi-_san _sudah menghubungi Tuan Neji," kata salah satu asisten.

"Bagus, pastikan dalam waktu yang sama, mereka digiring ke tempat kamera pengintai berada," kata Hiashi, tampak puas, Tenten juga telah ditemukan beberapa saat lalu. Setelah beberapa jam, sekarang ia bisa memegang kendali sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_**Salisbury, England**_

Neji masih mengamati sebuah toko barang antik dari jendelanya setelah melihat Tenten keluar melaluinya sekitar 5 menit lalu. Kemarin ia pergi dari apartementnya dan tidak menemui Tenten sesuai janjinya. Tapi, toh, Neji tak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan gadis itu –belum, ia terlalu takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Dan alhasil, ia menyewa apartement kecil di dekat tempat kerja Tenten ini. Berniat tak akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar sedikitpun saat Tenten berada di sekitar tempat itu sebelum ia benar-benar yakin tak ada bahaya yang mengincar Tenten. Dan lalu, ia akan meninggalkan Salisbury, sekaligus meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan aman.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, ia menatap layar dan menemukan nomor telepon sekolah tempatnya diterima bekerja dua hari lalu. Neji mengangkatnya.

"_Good evening, is this Mr._ Neji Hyuuga_?_" tanya suara di seberang.

"_Yes, sorry I haven't contacted you_. Saya mengundurkan diri menjadi pengajar di sekolah anda," kata Neji.

"_Apa?! Anda tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja, anda telah menandatangani kesepakatan!_" Suara di seberang terdengar jengkel.

"Saya benar-benar harus mengundurkan diri," kata Neji lagi.

"_Kalau begitu anda harus menemui saya di kantor sekarang juga untuk mengurus surat pengunduran diri._"

Neji terdiam sesaat. Tenten sudah pulang, mereka tidak mungkin bertemu, "_Well, I'll go now_."

Pemuda itu meninggalkan apartement dengan mantel abu-abunya dan menundukkan kepalanya selama perjalanan. Meski malam ini begitu hening, ia tetap waspada jika mata-mata kiriman pamannya mengintai dirinya. Neji melewati Avon River dan terus berjalan meninggalkan jalanan besar.

"Neji!"

Bodoh, di saat-saat seperti ini ia malah mengkhayalkan suara Tenten.

"Neji!"

Sebuah tangan menggapai dirinya, ia membalikkan tubuh dan menemukan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"_I told you we couldn't meet again_," kata Neji dingin. Dalam sekejap, matanya memastikan mereka sendirian sekarang, tak ada siapapun yang mengikuti.

"Tapi –"

"Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini?" tanya pemuda itu, matanya yang menatap Tenten tampak frustasi. "Karena kau hanya salah satu dari sedikit orang yang peduli padaku, kau amat berarti untukku, Tenten..."

Tak kuasa menahan semua perasaan tertekan itu, Neji memeluk gadis di hadapannya, yang tampak terpaku karena ucapannya –memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan ini terasa begitu menyiksa, ia membiarkan kehangatan Tenten mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Tenten, menghirup wangi dari gadis itu, "_Don't ever look for me again_."

"Tapi Neji –"

"Sssshhhtt, diamlah. Biarkan aku memelukmu, _for the first and last..._" bisik Neji di antara degupan jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

"_Today, I haven't looked for you_. Aku bertemu seorang wanita yang menangis saat aku sedang berjalan pulang. Setelah ia berhenti menangis, wanita itu mengatakan dompetnya diambil oleh penjahat yang melarikan diri ke sini._ And then, I met you_," kata Tenten cepat, kali ini ia tak membiarkan Neji memotong ucapannya. Gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan ucapan dan tingkah Neji, yang tentu saja membuat pipinya terasa amat panas dan jantungnya melompat-lompat.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat, memutarkan tubuhnya ke sekeliling dengan sigap, begitu pula dengan Tenten.

"Sial! Kita dijebak!" kata Neji begitu menemukan sebuah kamera berukuran kecil di salah satu tembok, merampasnya dan melemparkannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Dan pemuda itu menemukan jika di sekeliling mereka –di jalan sempit itu terpasang kamera-kamera kecil yang sebelumnya tidak ia sadari keberadaannya.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

Hiashi Hyuuga tertawa saat salah satu bagian layar dari 10 kamera pengintai yang telah dipasang berubah buram, satu lagi, terus dan terus, hingga semua layar tidak menampilkan apapun.

"Kau tidak merubah keputusanmu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak, anda boleh melakukan apapun pada gadis itu, dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika anda membunuhnya saja," jawab Katsumi, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

_Sekali lagi,_

_kau terperangkap..._

_Hanya saja, kali ini tanpa jalan keluar..._

* * *

Mizu sengaja di chapter ini menggambarkan sudut pandang Hiashi dan Katsumi, supaya ceritanya menjadi lebih menarik. _Gomen _NejiTen-nya hanya muncul sedikit di chapter ini. Chapter depan sudut pandangnya sudah beralih ke NejiTen lagi kok, _I promise_, hehe...

Apa chapter ini bisa dikategorikan ke genre drama?

Hehe... Mizu kurang paham...

Kritik dan saran?


	4. Speck of Light

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Western, Romance

A/N : Hai! Mizu kembali untuk membawakan chapter 4, hehe... maaf lama, dan entah saya mau membuat cerita ini sampai chapter 5 atau lebih panjang lagi (rencananya meleset melulu niih, hehe...)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Serpihan salju muncul di langit yang gelap. Mewarnai malam dengan butiran putih yang turun dengan cepat. Suhu udara yang sebelumnya dingin menjadi semakin dingin –membuat kulitmu mati rasa, tak ada satupun orang yang memberanikan diri keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat –kecuali beberapa pekerja yang baru pulang, berlari dengan cepat. Dan kawasan di sekitar Avon River begitu sepi, bahkan sungai itu membeku, merampas keindahannya.

Tenten menatap Neji khawatir, pemuda itu menghancurkan kamera-kamera pengintai di sekeliling mereka dengan kemarahan meluap. Ia menendang lagi dan lagi kamera yang telah hancur menjadi kepingan itu.

"Aku tak pernah bisa melarikan diri darinya!" kata Neji, meninju tembok di depannya dengan keras, membelakangi Tenten.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, "Neji, Neji, hentikan!"

Tapi pemuda itu tak mendengarkannya, Tenten bisa melihat buku-buku jari Neji memerah saking kuatnya ia meninju tembok. Tak tahan melihat itu, Tenten berlari dan memeluk Neji yang membelakanginya.

"_Please_ Neji, _stop_..." kata Tenten, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan Neji.

Keheningan berlalu dengan lambat sementara Tenten merasakan Neji mulai menghentikan tinjunya. Tubuh pemuda Hyuuga yang semula kaku itu sedikit melemas.

"Neji, _listen to me_... Kau tak perlu menanggung semua beban ini sendiri, _you have me now, you have me_... Aku tak bisa melihatmu terus seperti ini, karena kau juga... orang yang amat berarti untukku," kata Tenten dengan suara bergetar.

Gadis itu merasakan Neji memutar tubuhnya, dan kini pemuda itu balas memeluknya erat. "Maaf, aku melibatkanmu," kata Neji.

"_It's not your fault_," kata Tenten.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi itu, masing-masing dari mereka menyadari bahwa kini mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain, bahwa mereka tidak lagi sendirian...

Salju-salju tebal mulai menyentuh pundak mereka, "_Oh my God, it's getting too cold_. Kita ke apartementku, aku punya cokelat panas, dan kita bisa merencanakan semuanya di sana," kata Tenten.

"Hn," jawab Neji, membiarkan Tenten meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya.

.

.

.

_Namun_

_Jika kita bersama..._

_Apapun yang terjadi_

_Masih ada secercah cahaya_

_Karena kaulah setitik cahaya itu..._

_Cahaya yang hanya untukku_

.

.

.

Dua cangkir cokelat panas yang masih mengepul berada di atas meja ruang tamu Tenten, sementara gadis itu sedang membersihkan luka-luka di buku jari Neji dengan air hangat. Mereka barus saja tiba, melepas mantel dingin yang basah karena salju dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tipis.

"_I'm okay_." Neji mengernyit ketika lap air hangat itu menyentuh lukanya yang perih.

"Ya ampun Neji, kau berdarah," kata Tenten.

Keheningan lalu menyapa mereka saat Tenten masih terus membersihkan luka-luka di tangan kanan Neji. Pemuda itu memperhatikan wajah Tenten, yang terlihat begitu khawatir.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi," kata Tenten, menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas jemari Neji yang telah selesai ia bersihkan lukanya, menatap iris lavender pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

Segurat senyum samar terbentuk di bibir Neji saat menyadari baru kali ini ia dikhawatirkan seperti ini oleh seseorang. "Hn."

Tenten tersenyum, dan merekapun menyesap cokelat panas itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, rasa dingin yang tadi mereka rasakan di luar berlalu begitu saja, bagaikan sudah mereka tinggalkan begitu lama. Yang kini mereka rasakan hanyalah kehangatan, kehangatan yang begitu menenangkan.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya Neji?" Tenten memecah keheningan. Gadis itu bersila di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Neji.

"_I'm still going to think about it_, sementara itu, kau beristirahatlah dulu," kata Neji.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari saat Neji tersadar dari pemikiran dalamnya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Tenten yang tertidur di kursi. Padahal ia sudah menyuruh Tenten untuk beristirahat di kamarnya, tapi gadis itu berkeras ingin menemaninya. Neji bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju Tenten dan mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dengan hati-hati. Ia membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya, menurunkannya perlahan di atas kasur.

Pemuda itu duduk di pinggir kasur Tenten, tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, memperhatikan kedamaian yang terukir di sana. Tenten amat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya, di saat Neji kehilangan kendali dirinya tadi, Tenten berhasil menenangkannya dan mencegahnya melakukan hal buruk. Suatu kali saat ia kehilangan kendali, dulu –saat ayahnya meninggal, tak ada yang berupaya meredam amarahnya, bahkan Hinata –sepupunya, ketakutan dan menjauhi dirinya, bahkan hingga mereka beranjak dewasa kini.

"Aku akan melindungimu," kata Neji pelan.

Pemuda itu sungguh menyesal Tenten harus terlibat dalam masalahnya, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang, pamannya telah membuat rencana. Dan Neji tahu itu amat berbahaya. Mulai sekarang, ia tak akan melepaskan pengawasannya sedikitpun pada gadis itu, ditambah lagi kini tak ada satu pun tempat yang aman untuk mereka. Neji menghela napas, mereka tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi, seluruh Salisbury telah diawasi oleh mata tajam pamannya.

Masih mengamati wajah gadis itu, Neji menyadari napas Tenten tiba-tiba menjadi berat dan memburu, "Ka-Katsumi..." gumam gadis itu parau, "bagaimana... kau... bisa... menemukanku?"

Peluh muncul di kening gadis itu. Neji membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan lengan.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau bukan _kaa-san_ku!" kata Tenten menjerit. Matanya masih terpejam dengan air mata yang muncul di sudutnya.

"Ssshhh, ini aku," bisik pemuda itu, "Neji."

"Neji?" tanya Tenten.

"_Yeah, it's me_..." katanya, mengusap kening Tenten.

Tiba-tiba kedua lengan gadis itu melingkar di pundaknya, memeluknya erat, dan Tenten terisak –masih dalam tidurnya. "Neji..." bisiknya, "Neji..."

Gadis itu terus memanggil namanya, lagi dan lagi.

Pemuda itu balas memeluknya, ia bisa memastikan bahwa Katsumi adalah ibu tiri Tenten –wanita yang berupaya membunuhnya.

"_I will protect you_..."

Perkataan Neji menyelusup ke dalam mimpi gadis itu, Tenten melepaskan pelukannya, meninggalkan mimpi buruknya dan terbuai dalam bunga tidur.

.

.

.

Tenten terbangun keesokan paginya, merasa keheranan bagaimana dia bisa sampai di kamarnya, padahal seingatnya ia masih ada di kursi ruang tamu. Gadis itu turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke luar kamar, mendapati Neji yang tertidur di kursi. Tenten tersenyum, jantungnya memacu lebih cepat saat menyadari pemuda itulah yang memindahkannya. Ia mendekat, menyelimuti tubuh Neji.

"Aku... akan selalu ada di sampingmu," bisik Tenten.

Gadis itu meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju dapur kecilnya, menyiapkan sarapan berupa roti selai dan dua cangkir kopi.

"Oh, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Tenten saat kembali, Neji sudah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Tidak," jawab Neji.

Tenten menaruh nampan dan duduk.

"_I have a plan_," kata Neji.

"Ya?" tanya Tenten tersenyum, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Sebelumnya, _I want you to know about him –about _Hiashi Hyuuga. Dia terkadang terlalu percaya diri, yakin bahwa semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang direncanakannya, dan itulah satu-satunya kesempatan kita. Karena sampai saat ini mereka belum menemukan kita, aku membuat kesimpulan bahwa paman sebelumnya menugaskan rekan kerjanya untuk meminta kenalan mereka menjebak kita, dan sekarang tugas mereka selesai. Paman ingin menyelesaikan ini sendiri," jelas Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi tegang, mengingat bahwa mereka sekarang membicarakan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius.

"Untuk saat ini aku tak menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri, Salisbury ada di genggaman paman sekarang. Dia pasti mengawasi semua transportasi; pesawat, kereta, bahkan bus, aku yakin dia menempatkan kamera-kamera pengintai di sana. Bagaimanapun, aku mengerti cara dia bertindak, selama ini aku selalu ada di sisinya. Kita tak bisa melarikan diri keluar dari Salisbury, dia akan menemukan kita lagi dan lagi. Tapi kita bisa melarikan diri dari mata-mata itu, memperlambat mereka menemukan kita. Dan saat mereka lengah, aku akan menyerang mereka, sementara itu kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, aku cukup menguasai karate. Aku bisa ikut menyerang mereka bersamamu," kata Tenten tersenyum.

Neji sedikit mengernyit.

"_You don't believe me_?" tanya Tenten tertawa, "_I'll show you_." Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya.

Namun kebisingan di lantai bawah menghentikan Tenten.

"_Listen_," kata Neji, mempertajam telinganya. Ada orang yang memaksa masuk ke apartement ini.

Tenten menelan ludahnya, mereka telah ditemukan. Pandangannya mengikuti Neji yang berjalan menuju jendela, menatap ke luar. Jendelanya berada di lantai dua, menghadap ke sisi lain pintu masuk utama apartement. Mata lavender Neji menangkap mata Tenten. Gadis itu mengangguk. Mereka mengenakan sepatu bot dan memakai mantel dengan cepat. Kedua pelarian itu menatap jendela bersama-sama.

"Aku akan menangkapmu di bawah, kau siap?" tanya Neji, matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Ya," jawab Tenten, berusaha menepis ketakutan di nada suaranya.

Neji menaiki sisi kusen jendela, dan tanpa ragu, ia melompat. Tenten melihatnya mendarat mulus dengan lutut di salju. Dari bawah, pemuda itu mengangguk. Tenten menarik napasnya, menaikkan tubuhnya ke jendela. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat suara-suara di bawah semakin kencang, Tenten tahu mata-mata itu sedang menaiki tangga, gadis itu menutup matanya kuat-kuat, melompat dengan menahan napasnya.

Tangan kuat Neji segera menangkap tubuhnya. Tenten menarik napas dalam-dalam, udara dingin segera masuk ke paru-parunya, ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Setomboi apapun dia, sebelumnya tak pernah ada hal yang membuat Tenten harus melompat setinggi itu. Neji menurunkan tubuhnya.

"_Are you okay_?" tanya Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, sedikit limbung saat kakinya menginjak tanah. Salju-salju tebal segera berjatuhan ke tubuh mereka, rupanya cuaca sedang mengamuk di luar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, mereka berlari dengan cepat, Neji menggenggam erat tangan Tenten. Dan dengan cepat pula, salju menutupi jejak mereka.

.

.

.

_Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah..._

_Tak melepaskan tangan satu sama lain_

.

.

.

Berlari. Berlari dan berlari. Hanya itulah yang terpenting sekarang. Tak peduli angin yang menghantam mereka habis-habisan, salju yang turun teramat tebal, juga pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Langkah mereka yang bergema di atas jalanan-jalanan beku sepi teredam oleh suara badai salju kecil. Mereka melewati _High Street_, terus menuju jantung kota itu.

Namun, tubuh yang membeku dan otot yang kelelahan mau tak mau membuat mereka berhenti, mungkin sudah hampir 20 menit mereka berlari dari apartement Tenten –memaksa tubuh mereka melakukan kerja secara maksimal.

"Bagus, mereka tampaknya belum menemukan jejak kita," kata Neji.

Gadis itu mengangguk, bibir dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Dan ia menggigil di balik mantelnya. Tangannya yang digenggam Neji sedingin salju. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda Hyuuga itu membawa Tenten masuk ke bangunan terdekat yang bisa dijangkau matanya –sebuah pub kecil 24 jam, memesan kamar dengan perapian serta minuman dan makanan hangat yang ia minta diantarkan. Pelayan yang meladeninya memberikan tatapan aneh, berpikir orang gila macam apa mereka sehingga berkeliaran di tengah badai salju di pagi buta.

"_Are you okay_?" tanya Neji untuk kedua kalinya begitu menutup pintu kamar.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pula, Tenten mengangguk, kali ini mulutnya bersuara "ya.", tampak berusaha meyakinkan Neji. Gadis bercepol dua itu membuka mantelnya yang kaku dan dingin, lalu berlutut di depan perapian. Neji bergabung, duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Tenten, maafkan aku," kata Neji.

Tenten menolehkan kepalanya pada Neji, tersenyum manis, "Sungguh, Neji, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tapi pemuda itu meraih kedua tangan kecilnya dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan lembut. Wajah Tenten yang pucat perlahan mengembalikan warnanya, bahkan jantungnya kini berdegup dengan cepat.

"Neji," kata Tenten.

"Hm?" tanya Neji, tanpa menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya di tangan Tenten.

"Jangan pernah menyesal karena berpikir kau telah melibatkanku. Aku senang bisa bersama Neji, di sini, sekarang," kata Tenten.

Senyum manis itu lagi, Neji merasakan jantungnya berdesir. Mata cokelat Tenten yang menatap matanya bahkan menegaskan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"_Excuse me, sir_! Makanan sudah siap." Suara yang bersamaan dengan ketukan itu membuat Neji bangkit, membuka pintu, dan membiarkan pelayan itu menaruh makanan serta minuman hangat di meja sebelah kanan perapian.

Pintu tertutup di belakang pelayan itu, Tenten segera duduk di kursi di hadapan Neji. Minuman hangat segera membasahi kerongkongan mereka yang kering.

"Sudah dua kali kita melarikan diri dari mata-mata paman, dan kita selamat," kata Neji. "Keberuntungan tak akan menyertai kita untuk ketiga kalinya. Kita harus bertindak sebelum mereka menemukan kita, kau tahu tempat cukup tinggi yang berada di pusat kota?"

Benar, itu adalah bagian dari rencananya yang belum sempat Neji beritahukan pada Tenten –mata-mata itu menemukan mereka sebelum pemuda itu sempat mengatakan hal ini.

"Oh!" Tenten mengangkat jemarinya, tampak gembira, "Menara Lonceng."

"Menara Lonceng?"

"Ya, sekarang menara itu sudah tidak dipakai, dulu digunakan sebagai jam, kau tahu? Dentingannya menunjukkan jam. Menara itu terletak di dekat katedral, tepat di tengah Salisbury. Aku tak menyangka membaca sejarah kota ini di buku tua yang dijual di toko barang antik bisa membantu," kata Tenten ceria. "Bukankah akan menyenangkan Neji? Mengawasi semuanya dari atas, dan melumpuhkan mereka?" tanya gadis itu sambil tertawa.

Mau tak mau Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah ceria gadis itu –ia bahkan tak tahu bisa tersenyum di situasi seperti ini. _Well_, tampaknya Tenten bisa mengubah suasana seburuk apapun menjadi tak seburuk yang seharusnya.

"Ya," jawab Neji, "Kita harus berangkat segera setelah badai reda."

Apakah Hiashi meragukan kejeniusan keponakannya? Mungkin. Dan Neji tak ingin lagi terjebak dalam permainan pamannya, ia akan menghancurkan rencana-rencana Hiashi bahkan sebelum pria itu menyadarinya.

.

_Maka..._

_Akankah harapan itu kembali?_

_._

* * *

Apakah _feel_-nya dapet _minna_?

Dan _gomen _kalau deskripsi Salisbury-nya kurang sesuai dengan yang sebenarnya, Menara Lonceng itu sebenarnya sudah dihancurkan, tapi saya hidupkan lagi untuk fanfic ini, haha...

Mizu belum pernah ke Salisbury, tapi semakin saya membaca dan belajar tentang kota ini (demi kelancaran fanfic), Mizu semakin jatuh cintaaa!

Kenapa saya memilih setting di Salisbury? (emang ada yang nanya? *sweatdrop)

Karena pertama, saya ingin settingnya di Inggris, lalu waktu saya cari kota-kota di Inggris (niat amat ya? haha...), Mizu mencari yang tidak terlalu sering diangkat seperti London, Oxford, Manchester, Westminster, Nottingham, dll. Setelah itu saya cari satu-satu di Wikipedia untuk mengetahui apa saja yang ada di sana dan sejarah singkatnya, lalu saya langsung menetapkan Salisbury!

Begitulah, haha...

Akhir kata, review anda akan sangat saya hargai.


	5. To Be Free

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Western, Romance

A/N : Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai! Maaf atas keterlambatan yang lama sekaliii. Mizu berharap _readers _masih menunggu cerita ini. _Hope you like it_!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Badai salju kecil di pagi hari yang melanda daerah Inggris Selatan berubah menjadi ganas. Angin dingin seolah-olah mengamuk, setiap hantamannya mengantarkan salju pada apapun yang mereka temukan; pohon, atap rumah, lampu jalan, papan reklame, dan masih banyak lagi. Kota-kota diselimuti warna putih yang menggunung tebal. Gemuruh salju dan benda-benda yang digoyangkan angin hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di tengah badai, diiringi deruan angin yang berputar mengerikan di kota.

Sampai saat ini aliran listrik tidak terputus, namun saluran televisi, telepon, dan radio tidak mampu menangkap sinyal. Semua kegiatan di _South England _terhenti, semua pintu tertutup –terhalang salju, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang selain kembali bergelung di balik selimut mereka yang hangat. Tentu, menanti badai reda tidak ada gunanya, dilihat dari besarnya, tampaknya badai akan terus melanda seharian ini.

Tapi tidak, hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh dua orang pelarian di sebuah kamar di pub kecil Salisbury, mereka terus memikirkan dan mendiskusikan suatu rencana, mencoba menyusunnya sebaik mungkin. Badai ini memberi mereka waktu untuk berpikir, dan mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ya, tanpa diduga, badai ini sangat menguntungkan, menghapus jejak mereka sekaligus mengepung mata-mata yang mengejar –mungkin mereka bahkan masih di apartement Tenten sekarang.

"Neji, _I told you_, _I can fight_," kata Tenten saat mereka kembali pada _point _ketika mereka –lebih tepatnya Neji menyerang.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya, "Hmm? _Let me see then_."

Tenten menyeringai. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Neji. Mereka saling berhadapan, bertukar pandang. Dengan kecepatan tak terduga, kaki Tenten melayang menuju perut Neji, yang segera ditangkis pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Kali ini giliran pemuda itu yang menyeringai, _she's right_. Dan dalam hening, pukulan serta tendangan Tenten layangkan pada Neji.

"_You're good_," kata Neji, menahan tangan kanan Tenten yang mengincar rusuknya.

"_Don't_ _underestimate me _Hyuuga, _fight me back_," kata gadis itu.

Waktu berlalu sementara mereka saling mengetes kemampuan masing-masing. Entah, satu jam? Dua jam? Atau bahkan lebih? Gerakan-gerakan menyerang dan bertahan yang tercipta membuat mereka melupakan apa yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang –atau bahaya apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti. Semua beban menghilang dalam gerakan tak henti yang tampak seperti tarian itu.

Tenten sedikit memundurkan langkahnya saat Neji menyerang, berupaya menghindar. Kaki gadis itu menyentuh tepian tempat tidur dengan keras, membuatnya jatuh dengan punggung menghantam kasur. Pukulan Neji yang awalnya akurat akan mengenai gadis itu menghantam udara kosong, dan pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Namun sebelum jatuh menimpa Tenten, dengan sigap Neji menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan –yang jatuh tepat di sisi kedua pundak gadis itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inci, bahkan keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing, membuat jantung mereka berpacu dengan kecepatan tak normal. Waktu seakan berhenti saat lavender bertemu cokelat, suara-suara menghilang saat mereka tenggelam dalam iris masing-masing.

"_Ooops_," kata sebuah suara, bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mereka.

Neji mengangkat dirinya dengan cepat, begitu pula gadis itu, bangkit dari kasur dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kalian memesan satu kasur lagi," kata seorang pelayan, mengamati keringat di wajah dua muda-mudi itu, pakaian yang bisa dibilang tak lagi rapi, juga rambut si gadis yang satu cepolannya terlepas.

Pelayan itu mengangkat bahu, meninggalkan kasur di dekat pintu sebelum menutupnya kembali, meninggalkan mereka dalam hening.

"_It's fun, right?_" tanya Tenten tertawa, mencoba menghiraukan perkataan pelayan tadi dan memecah keheningan. Napasnya masih memburu dan pipinya masih tampak merah. _Well_, jika Neji melihatnya ia berharap pemuda itu menganggapnya sebagai efek pertarungan tadi.

"Hn," jawab Neji, sedikit tersenyum. Pemuda itu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. "Beristirahatlah, kita harus pergi begitu badai reda."

"Ya," jawab Tenten, sementara Neji menarik _single bed _yang diberikan pelayan tadi ke sisi kamar, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sana.

Tenten mematikan lampu, dan dengan segera kegelapan menelan mereka. Gadis itu melemparkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, "_Good night_," bisiknya.

"_Good night_."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikiran-pikiran kembali memenuhi otaknya. Sebuah rencana telah terbentuk, dan ia mengakui ada banyak celah kegagalan dalam rencana itu. Peluang keberhasilan mereka hanya lima puluh persen. Mengembuskan napas dengan berat, Neji menutup matanya.

Jam berlalu, namun, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, rasa kantuk tidak membuat pemuda itu tertidur. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang terbersit di benaknya.

Neji mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memandang siluet Tenten yang tertidur. Dalam deruan badai di luar, ia masih bisa mendengar napas teratur gadis itu. Pemuda itu terus memperhatikaannya, hingga menit demi menit kemudian Neji menyadari napas Tenten tercekat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tenten, _you're awake_?" tanya Neji.

"Ma-maaf, aku bermimpi buruk," jawab gadis itu dengan suara parau.

"Tentang Katsumi?"

"Ya," jawab Tenten, kemudian tersentak, "Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Kau berbicara dalam tidurmu kemarin malam. Jangan pikirkan hal itu, _it's just a dream_," kata Neji.

Keheningan menyapa mereka sejenak, "Neji, _you haven't sleep at all_, _do you_?"

"Hn."

"_Why_?" tanya gadis itu, hanya bisa menatap iris lavender Neji yang kontras dengan gelapnya ruangan.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

Tenten menurunkan kedua kakinya dari kasur, "Kau memikirkan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah badai reda?"

Lagi, gadis itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia berjalan menuju kasur Neji, melihat sosoknya yang duduk bersandar pada dinding. Tenten berlutut, lalu mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"_We will be okay_," kata Tenten, mencoba menemukan tangan Neji. "_We can do this_."

Tapi, sebelum menemukan tangan pemuda itu, kedua tangan Neji telah menemukannya terlebih dahulu, memeluk Tenten dan membawanya mendekat. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Tenten, dan samar-samar gadis itu mendengar bisikan, "_Thank you_.".

Tenten tersenyum, membalas pelukan Neji, "_We'll be fine_. Lupakan semuanya sejenak Neji, cobalah untuk tidur. _I'll be here with you_," kata Tenten, suaranya yang jernih menepis kesuraman badai yang masih menderu.

Iris lavender Neji tertutup, kedua tangannya masih memeluk gadis itu, sama sekali tidak melepaskannya. Entah bagaimana ia tahu hanya hal ini yang membuatnya tenang – membuat mereka tenang. Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan, melupakan semuanya sekali lagi, karena kini yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua, di tangan satu sama lain. _Well_, siapa yang tahu jika mereka masih bisa melihat datangnya hari esok?

.

.

.

_Biarlah..._

_Untuk sekejap_

_Hanya kau dan aku di dunia ini_

.

.

.

"Neji, kau dengar? Badai sudah tidak bergemuruh," bisik Tenten di telinga Neji, sedikit menyesal harus membangunkan pemuda itu. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Neji, mereka harus bergegas. Dan ia bersyukur telinganya yang awas menyadari perubahan suara badai yang kini hening –meski belum benar-benar berakhir, membuatnya terbangun beberapa menit lalu.

Neji bergerak di pundaknya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Tenten –membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget karena kehilangan rasa hangat secara tiba-tiba. Neji membuka iris lavendernya, meski tak bisa melihat gadis itu dengan jelas karena lampu yang masih belum dinyalakan, dari kedekatan wajah mereka, ia bisa melihat Tenten menyapanya dengan senyuman –yang terukir jelas di bibir sekaligus iris cokelatnya. Lagi, detak tak karuan muncul di hati Neji.

"Kita harus bergegas," kata pemuda itu, bangkit dari posisinya.

Tenten mengikuti, melangkahkan kakinya dan menyalakan lampu. Cahaya segera membanjiri ruangan itu, membuat mata mereka yang belum terbiasa mengerjap. Tak memerlukan waktu lama, dua pelarian itu telah siap dalam mantel dan sepatu bot mereka.

"Tenten, kau harus terus berada dalam pandanganku," kata Neji, tegas dan datar, menatap gadis itu.

Tenten mengangguk, dan saat Neji mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Bersama, mereka meninggalkan kamar, melewati koridor, dan menuju bagian depan pub kecil itu –tempat pertama kali mereka memasukinya. Hanya ada tiga orang di sana, dengan dua orang yang tampak mabuk berat dan seorang pelayan yang sama yang menyambut mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"_We're leaving_," kata Neji pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengangkat bahu, tangannya bergerak mengambil kunci dari balik meja.

"Kau mempunyai senjata? Apapun?" tanya Neji.

Pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maumu nak? Datang dan pergi ketika badai, lalu menanyakan senjata. Ini adalah sebuah pub, _young man_."

"_It's not your business,_" jawab Neji, mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah banyak ke meja di hadapan pelayan itu.

Mata pria itu membesar, uang itu bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sebuah revolver baru. Kemudian matanya beralih pada pemuda berdarah Jepang di hadapannya, senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"_Well, well, here you are_." Sebuah revolver tua tergeletak di meja, "_It's full_," katanya sambil mengantongi uang ke sakunya.

Neji mengambil revolver itu, menyembunyikannya ke balik mantel. Dan tanpa bicara lagi, pelayan itu menuntun mereka pada pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Salju segera menerobos masuk, dan lautan putih menyambut dua pelarian itu. Neji dan Tenten menginjakkan kaki ke salju, yang segera mengubur sepatu bot mereka yang tinggi. Tak lama, pintu pub tertutup.

.

.

.

_Dan kita berlari_

_Mengejar sebuah harap_

.

.

.

"Kita sampai," kata Tenten dengan napas mengepul ke udara. Badai berhenti tak lama setelah mereka keluar dari bar, dan mereka segera berlari sebelum siapapun menemukan mereka. Mengatur napas yang kelelahan, Neji dan Tenten menengadahkan kepala, menatap Menara Lonceng yang menjulang tinggi.

Tenten tersenyum, menarik tangan Neji ke sisi lain dimana sebuah pintu menuju menara terdapat, "Aku tak percaya bisa menaiki menara ini, aku selalu ingin mencobanya."

Mendengar itu, Neji tersenyum kecil. Pintu menara tidak terkunci, yang sepertinya memang disediakan untuk para turis yang ingin melihat pemandangan Salisbury dari atas.

Setelah menutup kembali pintu, dengan bersemangat, Tenten menaiki tangga yang berputar menuju ke atas, masih menarik Neji bersamananya. Tangga dari besi itupun bersuara nyaring saat mereka menaikinya, dari atas, salju lembut menghujani mereka.

"_Oh my_..." gumam Tenten ketika menginjakkan kaki di menara. Iris cokelat gadis itu menatap sebuah lonceng raksasa berwarna perak, ia mengulurkan jemarinya ke atas dan menyentuhnya, membiarkan rasa dingin mengalir ke jemarinya.

Sementara Tenten terpana dengan lonceng itu, Neji melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi empat bukaan besar yang membawa salju masuk. _Well_, ini bukan _Big Ben_, tidak ada jendela yang mengelilingi lonceng. Lagipula, bagaimana orang-orang mendengar loncengannnya jika ada jendela yang menghalangi?

Menara ini berada di sebelah Barat Laut Katedral, Neji bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari sini. Pemuda itu kemudian berhenti berjalan, menatap kota yang terkubur salju dengan tak satupun orang terlihat.

"Neji, _it's beautiful, isn't it_?" tanya Tenten menghampirinya.

"Hn," jawab Neji.

Sejenak, mereka terdiam, mencoba menikmati keindahan yang tersedia di depan mereka. Karena mereka tahu, setelah ini suasana tegang akan menang. Dan Tenten tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum Neji membuka mulutnya.

"_Where's your_ _apartement_?" tanyanya.

"Hmmm... sebentar."

Karena semua permukaan tertutup salju, sulit mengetahui tempat-tempat yang sudah ia kenal. Tenten melangkah ke pemandangan yang menghadap ke Barat, mencermati dengan tajam.

"_There_," tunjuknya. "Kau yakin mereka masih di sana?"

"Badai sangat besar kemarin, dan mereka membuat keributan, mereka tak akan langsung bisa mengejar kita. _Now, we just have to wait_," jawab Neji.

Gadis itu menangguk, menatap rumah-rumah berwarna putih di bawahnya. "Neji... tentang mimpi burukku... aku bermimpi Katsumi mencoba membunuhku lagi, dan kali ini... di mimpi tadi malam... ia berhasil."

"Semenjak ayah meninggal, aku selalu tahu ia ingin menyingkirkanku. Tapi, bagaimanapun, karena tidak mempunyai keluarga lain, aku menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, maka ia akan mendapatkan akibatnya juga, seperti tuduhan penelantaran anak atau apapun itu. Setelah usiaku 17 tahun, tanggung jawabnya lepas, dia bisa melakukan apapun asalkan tak ada bukti yang mengarah padanya begitu aku mati," jelas Tenten.

Neji menatap gadis itu, "Kau tahu ia selalu ingin membunuhmu, jadi, mengapa kau tak melaporkannya saat ia untuk pertama kalinya melakukan percobaan pembunuhan?" tanyanya, masih penasaran karena saat itu Tenten mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

"Itu..." Gadis itu tertawa miris, "Itu karena... bagaimanapun, meski kita tak berhubungan darah, dia dan Eri adalah satu-satunya keluargaku di dunia ini..." jawab Tenten. "_I'm such a fool, right? _Bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku... tapi aku... Oh, sudahlah, lupakan topik ini, _okay_?"

Lagi, Neji hanya bisa tersentak mendengar jawaban Tenten. Tapi, ia tersenyum, _this girl_... Setuju untuk tidak membicarakan topik itu lagi, Neji mengambil revolver dari balik mantelnya –yang ternyata memiliki 8 peluru yang seluruhnya terisi.

"Kita tak akan menggunakannya untuk membunuh 'kan Neji?" tanya Tenten tertawa geli, bermaksud mencerahkan suasana.

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Iris lavender pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap salju yang jatuh, mencoba menghindari tatapan Tenten. Inilah yang ditakutkannya hingga ia tak bisa tidur semalam. Neji yakin para mata-mata itu tidak dibayar pamannya untuk membunuhnya, tapi ia tak yakin para mata-mata itu akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Tenten. Karena _inilah_ yang direncanakan Hiashi.

Karena itu, ia tak akan membiarkan mereka menghadapi mata-mata itu dengan tangan kosong. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, mengulurkannnya pada Tenten.

"Bawa ini bersamamu," kata Neji.

Tenten mengamati pisau lipat di tangannya, sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Kau tahu? Aku selalu hebat dalam hal melempar benda tajam," kata gadis itu seraya membuka pisau lipat berwarna hitam itu, memutar-mutarnya di jemarinya.

"Hn. _That's good_," kata Neji.

Tepat saat itu, mata mereka yang tak lepas dari apartement Tenten menangkap pergerakan, enam orang pria keluar dari gedung. Tanpa suara, Neji dan Tenten sedikit menundukkan tubuh mereka, mengamati saat enam orang itu terbagi menjadi dua, satu kelompok berisi tiga orang menuju arah Avon River dan satu lagi menuju High Gate. Kedua pelarian itu menahan napas, satu-satunya peluang keberhasilan mereka tergantung pada rencana ini. Mereka harus berhasil, ya, harus, karena inilah satu-satunya cara untuk bebas.

* * *

_Oh my God_, fic ini sudah mencapai 5 chapter (dan masih akan terus berlangsung sekitar 2 chapter lagi) ! Mizu sama sekali tidak menyangka, awalnya hanya mau membuat 2 chapter. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah memberi _review_, mem-_favorite_, juga mem-_follow_ cerita ini.

_I really really have fun by write this._

Dan maaf, karena chapter depan akan datang dalam waktu yang lama juga... _Gomennasai minna!_

Sedikit _spoiler_, di chapter depan akan ada sedikit genre _action_, hehe...


	6. Fight for Hope

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Western, Romance, Action

A/N : _Here's the chapter six!_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

_Karena harap akan tetap menjadi harap_

_Kecuali kau mencari cara untuk mewujudkannya_

.

.

.

Sepasang iris lavender dan sepasang iris cokelat terpaku pada enam orang pria yang terbagi menjadi dua tim, sebuah tekad yang kuat terpancar dari masing-masing dari mereka. Benar, ini adalah langkah yang amat menentukan...

_"Besok adalah kali ketiga paman mengirim mata-mata untuk menangkapku, dia tak akan main-main lagi. Tapi besok, kita akan menghancurkan rencananya. Setelah melumpuhkan mata-mata itu, kita akan pergi dengan memberhentikan bus –tanpa menunggu di halte, dengan itu kita tak perlu khawatir tertangkap kamera pengintai. Tanpa mata-mata itu, paman tak akan bisa menemukan jejak kita," kata Neji._

_ "Tapi, kenapa kita tidak langsung menaiki bus begitu badai reda? Ketika mata-mata itu masih belum menemukan kita?" tanya Tenten ketika ide itu muncul di kepalanya, mengatakannya langsung tanpa berpikir panjang._

_ "Tidak, bus tidak akan langsung beroperasi, salju masih terlalu tebal. Dan kita harus pergi segera setelah badai mulai reda. Mobil pengeruk salju bahkan membutuhkan lebih dari dua jam untuk membersihkan jalanan setelah badai benar-benar reda. We don't have time Tenten, mereka akan menemukan kita. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara, dengan menyerang mereka terlebih dulu."_

Dari atas, enam orang mata-mata itu tampak begitu kecil, dan merekalah satu-satunya manusia yang mereka lihat di atas salju, benar, seperti yang Neji katakan, mobil pengeruk salju bahkan belum terlihat dimanapun.

"Apakah kita akan berpencar?" tanya Tenten, mereka belum merencanakan apapun tentang ini, _well_, mereka tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan mata-mata itu lakukan selanjutnya, apakah mereka akan terbagi menjadi dua tim atau tiga tim atau tidak berpisah sama sekali.

"Tidak," kata Neji tegas, ada suatu nada khawatir yang terselip di sana, tentu, pemuda itu tak akan membiarkan Tenten sendirian. Bahkan ia tak akan membiarkan Tenten lepas dari pengawasannya sedikitpun.

"Kita akan menyerang tiga orang yang menuju arah High Gate terlebih dulu, mereka yang terdekat dari sini," kata Neji, menunjuk tiga pria yang masih setengah perjalanan menuju High Gate, bergerak lambat karena salju menghalangi langkah mereka, ditambah, mereka sedang mencari seseorang –dua orang lebih tepatnya.

Di sebelahnya, gadis bercepol dua itu mengangguk.

"_Are you ready_?" tanya Neji, menatap lurus mata Tenten.

"_I'm ready_," balas Tenten tersenyum. "_So, let me be your guide in this tour, Mr. _Hyuuga," kata gadis itu tertawa, tahu jika Neji belum terlalu mengenal jalanan Salisbury, apalagi saat semua tampak putih seperti sekarang.

Mendengar itu, Neji tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu selalu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik. Dan ketika Tenten mengulurkan tangannya, pemuda itu segera menerimanya, membiarkan sang gadis –seperti yang dikatakannya, menjadi penuntunnya.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan saling bertaut, dua pelarian itu berjalan di atas salju –yang segera mengubur sepatu bot mereka tiap kali mereka menjejakkan kaki. Neji berkata mereka tak usah terburu-buru, mereka akan membiarkan tiga mata-mata itu mencari mereka terlebih dahulu. Dan lalu, begitu mereka sampai, saat tiga pria itu lengah, mereka akan bergerak. Tapi di sini, dengan hanya mereka berdua, Tenten _can't help but think that they are a couple._ Saat pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya, rona merah menjalari pipi gadis itu.

Waktu berjalan lambat, detik demi detiknya berjalan seiring dengan turunnya salju yang kini hanya berupa butir kecil. Langit mulai cerah, menggantikan warna biru kelam yang menjadi latar ketika badai menerjang. Sungguh, pagi hari ini sangat indah, dan mereka berharap peruntungan mereka pun baik.

Tak lama setelah meninggalkan kawasan Menara Lonceng, Tenten menarik Neji ke jalan kecil sehingga mereka terlindung oleh bangunan –namun masih tetap bisa melihat jalan utama. Mata mereka mengawasi setiap pergerakan, terus berjalan sehening mungkin. Hingga beberapa meter kemudian, langkah mereka terhenti.

"_Shit! They also haven't found the two brats!_" kata seorang pria.

Tanpa suara, Neji melangkah di depan Tenten, ingin melihat lebih jelas tiga orang yang mengincar mereka sekaligus melindungi gadis itu. Neji akan memastikan, jika mereka terlihat, ialah yang akan pertama mereka hadapi. Berlindung di balik bayang bangunan, pemuda itu melihat pria yang bersuara tadi, menutup ponselnya dengan kesal.

"_We should find them! That Japaness man want them now! He's crazy!_" Suara lain menimpali suara pertama.

"_Yeah, he went crazy when we told that we trap by the blizzard! _Apakah ia berpikir dua bocah itu berkeliaran di tengah badai?" kata suara ketiga.

"_Just shut up and find them!"_

Di balik bahu Neji, Tenten dapat melihat tiga pria itu, yang pertama ia sadari adalah ukuran tubuh mereka –yang setidaknya dua kali lebih besar dari Neji. Seorang pria sekarang berjalan ke seberang, mencari dengan cermat, sementara pria yang menyuruh mereka diam berjalan lurus –mengikuti jalan utama, hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"_Okay, okay, but don't yell at us like that Japaness man._" Sebuah suara mendekat, mata Tenten membesar kala pria ketiga berjalan ke tempat mereka bersembunyi. Melalui sisi bangunan, Neji mengintip, pria itu masih terus mengoceh pelan dan tampak acuh tak acuh dengan pencariannya. _Good_, kata Neji dalam hati, mengambil batu kecil yang tersembunyi di bawah salju –yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Memastikan bahwa pandangan pria itu tidak menatap jalan di hadapannya dengan tajam, Neji melemparnya, mengenai sebuah tong kayu di sebelah kiri jalan kecil itu –berseberangan dengan posisi mereka.

"_What's that?_" tanya mata-mata itu pelan, jelas sekali bahwa kini ia memberi perhatian khusus pada sekitarnya.

Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Tenten saat mereka memundurkan langkah, dan begitu ia berbalik pada gadis itu, mata lavendernya memancarkan keseriusan dan tekad kuat. Entah bagaimana, melalui tatapannya, Tenten tahu apa yang pemuda itu katakan; _We'll do it fast and without a sound_, merekapun bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

Tepat saat itu, pria itu muncul, ke jalan sebelah kiri dimana suara yang didengarnya tadi berasal. Puas dengan langkah yang diambil sang mata-mata, dengan cepat Neji mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke leher pria itu dan menutup mulutnya. Terkejut, pria itu mencoba melawan, tapi Neji memukul keras sisi kepalanya dengan siku kanannya. Tentu, dari beberapa ceritanya, Tenten tahu jika Neji dilatih keras dalam hal fisik. Dan pastinya pemuda itu tahu bagian-bagian vital yang akan membuat lawannya tak memiliki kesempatan.

Neji menyeret pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke balik tong kayu, mendudukkannya di sana. Tenten mengikuti, berlutut di samping Neji sementara pemuda itu mencari sesuatu di balik jas pria itu. Ia menemukannya, sebuah ponsel –yang segera ia pisahkan kartunya, lalu mematahkan dan membuangnya. Pemuda ingin memastikan pamannya tak akan bisa melacak mereka melalui ponsel ataupun GPS.

"Ward? _Come on, we should keep going_."

Neji dan Tenten membeku.

"Ward?" Suara itu mendekat.

Neji memutar kepalanya menghadap Tenten, ia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu, "_Stay here_. Jangan keluar kecuali kau melihatku butuh bantuan," Dan dengan itu, Neji bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

Saat pria itu muncul di pandangan mereka, Neji melayangkan tinjunya. Tapi tampaknya pria itu sudah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi, ia menahan tinju pemuda itu, lalu menyeringai.

"Reg! _They're here_!" teriaknya.

.

Tenten mengangkat tubuhnya, mengintip di balik tong kayu. Gadis itu mendesah, setidaknya Neji masih mempercayainya untuk ikut menyerang ketika ia kewalahan –bagaimanapun, Tenten tahu pemuda itu hanya tak ingin ia terluka. Mengembuskan napasnya dengan gugup, netranya mengamati Neji. Pemuda itu menyerang dengan cepat dan akurat, mengayunkan kaki dan tangannya mengenai tubuh mata-mata itu. Pria itu tak tinggal diam, ia menahan serangan-serangan Neji dan mencoba membalasnya. Tenten tersenyum, jelas sekali jika Neji lebih gesit dalam pertarungan ini.

Setelah beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, kaki Neji mengenai wajah pria itu, darah segar segera mengalir dari hidungnya.

"_Shit_!" gumam pria itu, tampak kesakitan dan memegang hidungnya yang patah.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria menyerang Neji –Tenten berasumsi ia pasti orang yang dipanggil Reg tadi. Pemuda Hyuuga itu menahan pukulan yang diarahkan ke perutnya, balas menyerang pria itu dengan pukulannya.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi bertahan dan menyerang, hingga Tenten menyadari sesuatu menghilang. Matanya membulat, pria dengan hidung patah tadi kini berada di belakang Neji, bersiap menyerangnya.

_Neji! _Teriak Tenten dalam hati, ingin memperingatkan pemuda itu.

Tapi sebelum tinjunya mengenai belakang kepala Neji, pemuda itu berbalik –seolah-olah dia bisa merasakannya. Dengan kecepatan tak terduga, Neji menendang tangan pria itu. Lalu, ia kembali berbalik, karena Reg kembali mencoba menyerangnya.

"Ed, _keep attack_!" perintah Reg, mengincar kaki Neji –tepat ke tulang keringnya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu melompat, menghindari tendangan Reg, kakinya melayang, menghantam telak lengan kanan bagian atas pria itu. Seketika, Tenten menyadari betapa kuatnya Neji, ia bisa melawan dua orang pria yang lebih besar darinya seorang diri. Bahkan, Neji belum memiliki luka berarti.

Ed dan Reg terus menyerang. Pemuda itu membuat amarah mereka tersulut, ingin membalas Neji yang telah berhasil melukai mereka. Masih di tempat persembunyiannya, Tenten menatap pergerakan Neji dengan kagum, pemuda itu seolah bisa melihat 360 derajat, terus berputar sementara menyerang dan menahan serangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten tersentak, Reg berhasil menyerang tengkuk Neji. Gadis itu melihat Neji menahan rasa sakit, namun ia terus menyerang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Tenten; _tengkuk adalah titik lemah Neji_. Tenten tahu ia tak bisa tinggal diam, tengkuk adalah bagian vital dari tubuh manusia –dimana terdapat sistem saraf tulang belakang yang jika putus akan menyebabkan kelumpuhan. Tapi, tampaknya dua mata-mata itu belum menyadari jika tengkuk adalah titik lemah Neji, mereka menganggap pemuda itu mulai kelelahan.

Serangan Ed dan Reg semakin membabi buta, meski begitu, Neji masih bisa menahan serangan mereka, bahkan, pemuda itu berhasil mengenai perut Reg –membuatnya terjatuh dan tersentak saat darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tepat saat itu Ed mengarahkan kakinya pada tengkuk Neji, Tenten tak bisa menahan diri lagi –akan jadi gawat jika mereka mengetahui titik lemah Neji.

Gadis itu melompat dari balik tong kayu, menghalau kaki Ed dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"_So, you're his girlfriend_?" tanya pria itu geli. Dari sini, gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ed kelelahan, tenaganya hampir terkuras saat melawan Neji.

Tenten tidak menjawab, rahangnya terkatup rapat, ia benci saat seseorang memberikan pandangan merendahkan padanya.

Sementara itu, Reg yang masih kesakitan karena tendangan Neji di perutnya bangkit, mengelap darah yang keluar dengan tangannya. "_So, this is what you can do boy? Asking your girlfriend to help?_" tanyanya tertawa.

Dengan punggung yang saling bersentuhan, Tenten dapat merasakan tubuh Neji menengang.

"Tenten," kata pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk, mulai menghitung dalam hati.

1...

2...

3!

Bersamaan, mereka menyerang dua mata-mata itu. Tenten menendang sisi wajah Ed dengan kakinya sementara Neji memukul perut Reg dengan kuat. Dua pria itu telah kehabisan tenaga, meski begitu, mereka mencoba bertahan. Reglah yang ambruk terlebih dulu, mengingat darahnya yang banyak keluar ketika kaki Neji menghantam perutnya.

"_Let me finish this_, Neji," kata Tenten, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu bergerak untuk membantunya. Dan begitu megucapkan itu, Tenten mengayunkan kaki kanannya, mengenai leher Ed dengan keras.

"_Ack_!" Pria itu terjatuh, dan seketika dunianya berubah menjadi gelap.

Sejenak, Neji dan Tenten terdiam, bersandar pada punggung satu sama lain, napas mereka memburu di udara.

"Neji, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan, berbalik menghadap pemuda itu.

"Ya." Iris lavender Neji menatap iris cokelat Tenten, "_How about you_?"

"_I'm fine_," jawab Tenten, "kau yakin tengkukmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi, masih belum yakin akan jawaban Neji tadi.

"Hn, _thanks_. Kau orang pertama yang menyadari titik lemahku dengan cepat."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Dalam hening, mereka berlutut, melakukan apa yang dilakukan Neji sebelumnya dengan ponsel pria tak sadarkan diri yang kini diketahui bernama Ward, lalu menyeret tubuh Ed dan Reg ke balik tong kayu.

"Neji, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan _revolver _itu?" tanya Tenten, mengutarakan apa yang mengganggu pikirkannya sejak tadi.

Neji berdiri, "Tidak, itu terlalu beresiko. Akan ada seseorang yang mendengarnya, dan kita tak ingin melibatkan polisi. Jika kita tertangkap, kita akan masuk pemberitaan, dan saat mereka tahu siapa aku, paman akan segera menemukan kita," jelas pemuda itu. "_You see_, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki senjata api, itu berarti paman juga sebisa mungkin tak ingin polisi terlibat, ia tak ingin anggota Hyuuga yang lain mengetahui jika aku melarikan diri darinya. Tapi..."

Tenten melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada pemuda itu –yang masih belum menatapnya.

"aku yakin salah satu dari enam pria ini memiliki senjata api, kita tak menemukannya di sini, itu berarti senjata itu dipegang salah satu orang yang mengarah ke Avon River. Mereka hanya akan menggunakannya di saat terdesak, begitu pula dengan kita. _And I'm afraid_... senjata yang berada di tangan mereka akan digunakan untuk mencoba membunuhmu. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. _Never_," lanjut pemuda itu, memutuskan mengungkapkan semua kegelisahannya, karena bagaimanapun, akan lebih baik jika gadis itu mengetahui apa yang akan dihadapinya –meskipun ia tahu Tenten mungkin sudah mengetahui hal ini, ia hanya _harus_ mengatakannya.

Mulut Tenten terbuka, namun ia tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Air bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Tidak, sungguh, itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Tenten hanya terenyuh, inilah pertama kalinya keselamatannya –keberadaannya di muka bumi diperhatikan seperti ini oleh seseorang. Setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Tenten tak pernah merasa ada orang yang begitu mempedulikan kehadirannya. Gadis itu segera menghapus air matanya sementara senyum mulai terbentuk di wajahnya –senyum penuh terimakasih. Ia berjalan ke arah Neji, iris lavendernya memberikan tatapan bertanya, namun Tenten hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan lembut. Memegang kedua bahu pemuda itu, ia berjinjit di atas sepatu botnya, mencium kening Neji.

* * *

Terimakasih telah membaca!

Oh, dan saya lupa, ternyata saya belum mencantumkannya di fic ini, bahwa alasan Mizu telat update adalah karena Mizu memasuki tahun terakhir di SMA.

Mizu bisa menyelesaikan chap. ini dan mempublishnya sekarang karena UAS telah berakhir (_yeay, holiday!_), mungkin chap. ini atau (_i hope_) chapter selanjutnya (yang entah akan jadi chapter terakhir atau bukan) adalah yang terakhir saya update sebelum sibuk dengan sekolah lagi.

Jadi, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya _minna_!

_Mind to leave a review_?

Apakah _scene action_-nya tersampaikan? _I'm sorry if that not good enough._


	7. One Last Step

**Runaway**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Western, Romance, Action

A/N : _Watch out! A lot of blood!_

* * *

**Ch****apter 7  
**

_Dan satu langkah terakhir akan menentukan_

.

.

.

Neji diam tak bergerak saat Tenten memegang bahunya dan berjinjit. Bibir lembut gadis itu menyapu keningnya selama beberapa detik, memberikan kehangatan di udara yang begitu dingin. Jantung pemuda itu masih berdegup cepat, namun ia yakin ini bukan karena pertarungan tadi. Tenten menurunkan kedua tangannya, iris cokelatnya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap mata Neji, dan ia tahu apa yang Tenten katakan melaluinya; _terima kasih_. Sungguh, ia ingin menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, melupakan jika mereka kedinginan, melupakan jika mereka berada di tengah salju, melupakan jika mereka sedang melarikan diri dan tengah berupaya mencari cara untuk kembali berlari. Tapi, Neji tak bisa melakukan itu –sebesar apapun ia menginginkannya.

"_We should go_," katanya pelan.

Tenten tersenyum, "_I know._"

Jemari kecil gadis itu meraihnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat sementara mereka menembus lautan salju.

.

.

.

Perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit itu mengantarkan mereka pada apa yang mereka cari –yang kini tepat beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tiga orang mata-mata itu sudah cukup jauh dari Avon River. Mereka sedang berjalan, dengan jarak yang tak jauh satu sama lain. Pria paling belakang mengangkat ponsel ke telinganya. Dan itulah tanda yang dibutuhkan Neji untuk menarik Tenten. Kali ini tempat mereka tidak memberi keuntungan berarti, tak ada gang atau jalan kecil seperti saat mereka di sekitar High Gate, kedua pelarian itu hanya bisa merapatkan tubuh mereka ke dinding terdekat, bersyukur karena di samping bangunan itu ada pohon cukup besar. Napas mereka tertahan, berupaya tidak membuat udara di sekitar mereka mengepul –meski jarak mereka cukup aman dari tiga pria itu.

"_There's something wrong. They don't pick up the phone,_" kata pria tadi.

Dua orang rekannya berbalik.

"_Are they defeated by the brats_?" tanya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang, nada marah memenuhi suaranya.

"_Then, we should go there, they must be there_," kata suara ketiga, "_or maybe..._" Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya."... _they're here_."

Tenten merasakan jantungnya akan berhenti, tapi tiga pasang mata itu tidak menemukan mereka. Tatapan pria ketiga tertuju ke arah jalan di dekat mereka, satu pria ke arah berlawanan, dan pria satunya ke arah kiri –dimana sungai terusan utama Avon River terdapat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpikir jika Neji dan Tenten menempel ke dinding.

"_Come out! I know you there!_" teriak salah satu pria itu.

Neji dan Tenten terdiam, pandangan mereka bertemu. Tidak, mereka tak akan membocorkan keberadaan mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu saat tiga pria itu menelusuri sekitar mereka dengan mengandalkan indera penglihatan.

"_They not here_," kata pria berambut pirang. Menyetujui perkataan pria itu, dua rekannya menurunkan kewaspadaan.

"Tenten."

Gadis itu hampir terlonjak saat Neji berbisik di telinga kanannya.

"Bisakah kau melemparkan pisau dari jarak ini pada pria paling belakang?" tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu. Neji tahu mereka tak bisa melawan tiga pria itu sekaligus, setengah tenaganya sudah terkuras karena pertarungan di area High Gate, dan ia tak bisa menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena tengkuknya sedikit nyeri.

Sudut bibir Tenten terangkat, tangannya mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku mantelnya. "_Sure. You know, _Neji?_ I never miss_."

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai mahir melempar benda tajam tepat pada sasaran. Yang ia ingat, saat usianya sebelas tahun –setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia mulai menyibukkan diri dalam bela diri, dan ketika di rumah, ia mulai memainkan permainan favorit ayahnya –papan panahan. Ia mencoba melemparkan anak panah tepat di tengah –di mana _point_ terbesar berada. Dengan melakukan itu, pikirannya menjadi jernih dan fokus, membuatnya melupakan sekitarnya sejenak. Dan setelah beberapa lama, Tenten selalu mengenai _bull-eye_, ia bahkan tidak memerlukan konsentrasi lebih untuk mengenainya. Sejak itulah, ia mulai beralih pada sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa memfokuskan pikiran kembali –sesuatu yang lebih menantang, ia mulai mengganti anak panah dengan pisau atau benda tajam yang bisa ditemukannya, menggati papan panahan dengan pohon besar di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Kini, keterampilan itu sudah melekat di nadinya. Memfokuskan dirinya, gadis bercepol dua itu membuka pisau lipat dengan terampil, tangannya yang sudah amat terbiasa terayun ke depan dengan ringan, menempatkan posisi terbaik untuk mendapatkan mata pisau pada paha kanan sasarannya. Tiga pria itu tak bergerak, dan Tenten tak mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka –yang mungkin sedang memutuskan apakah mereka harus pergi ke tempat tiga rekan mereka. Mata cokelatnya menggelap, tatapannya setajam pisau di tangannya.

_Swooosshhhh._

Pisau itu melayang di udara setelah Tenten melemparnya dengan kuat dan dengan keakuratan seratus persen. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"_Ack_!" Dan pria itu terjatuh. Neji bisa melihat pisau itu menembus jauh ke pahanya, darah merah segera mengucur ke salju putih di bawahya, pemuda Hyuuga itu tersenyum.

Saat tiga pria itu mencari-cari asal serangan, Neji dan Tenten berlari ke arah mereka. Neji menyerang dua pria yang masih kokoh sementara Tenten menendang dada pria yang terjatuh karena pisaunya, napas segera tersentak keluar dari pria itu, membuatnya tergolek tak sadarkan diri. Tenten menarik pisau itu keluar, mencoba mengabaikan darah merah pekat yang tertoreh di sana.

Gadis itu sedang bangkit dan melipat pisaunya saat seorang pria mengarahkan tinju ke wajahnya. Tapi, Neji menahan pria itu, seketika muncul di depan Tenten. Dan segera saja dua pelarian itu berada dalam posisi berlawanan, bahu mereka hampir bersentuhan. Neji melawan pria berambut pirang sementara Tenten melawan pria satunya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, _hand to hand combat-_pun berlangsung.

Pria berambut pirang itu memiliki refleks dan gerak yang bagus, lebih bagus dari rekan mereka di High Gate tadi, Neji perlu mengakui itu, cukup sulit mengenainya. Meski begitu, pemuda Hyuuga itu telah berlatih dengan banyak orang seperti ini di Jepang. Setelah menahan pukulan ke perutnya, Neji menemukan sedikit celah, dan dengan cepat, tangannya memukul telak dagu pria itu, membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

Di belakang Neji, Tenten sedang menahan serangan, jemarinya yang memegang pisau membukanya perlahan, berupaya menyembunyikannya di balik lengan kanannya yang tengah menahan pukulan. Memastikan tangannya memegang pisau dengan kuat, ia melakukan sedikit gerakan tak terduga untuk mengecoh lawannya, dan kemudian mengangkat pisau dan menghantamkannya ke bahu kiri pria itu –menembus daging di balik jasnya.

"_You_!" teriaknya saat pisau itu ditarik kembali dengan cepat oleh Tenten, membuat rasa nyeri menjalar ke seluruh lengan kirinya, gadis sialan itu tahu bahwa ia kidal. Dibakar rasa marah, ia mengayunkan kakinya ke tangan kanan Tenten.

_Clank! _Dan pisau berlumur darah itu jatuh ke salju putih.

"_Damn_!" umpat Tenten, sekarang ia tanpa senjata. Tapi senyum kembali ke wajahnya, pria itu tidak bisa menggunakan lengan kirinya lagi, seharusnya ini mudah.

Napas Neji sedikit tersentak begitu mendengar suara Tenten, mata lavendernya menangkap pergerakan gadis itu. Rasa lega membanjirinya, ia baik-baik saja. Saat perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada pria di depannya, ia terlambat. Sebuah tangan mengenai bahu kanannya, dan rasa sakit bersatu dengan nyeri di tengkuknya. Pemuda Hyuuga itu tak punya pilihan selain terus menyerang.

Sementara itu, seperti yang diperkirakan Tenten, pria itu melemah, ia lebih mudah terkena serangannya sekarang. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaan, pria itu sangat kuat, karena ia masih bertahan walaupun wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan kesakitan, jas hitam di bagian bahu dan lengan kirinya semakin gelap karena darah.

Di kejauhan, mereka mendengar sesuatu –suara sebuah mesin. _Sial_. Neji mengumpat dalam hati, mobil pengeruk salju datang lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya. Sekarang, mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu, mereka harus memenangkan pertarungan ini secepatnya.

Didorong oleh hal itu, Neji dan Tenten seolah memiliki kekuatan baru, karena tentu, mereka tak ingin kalah di sini. Tidak setelah mereka sejauh ini. Mereka bertarung habis-habisan dengan napas memburu. Neji berhasil memukul keras pelipis si pria berambut pirang beberapa kali, darah terlihat di kulitnya yang kini berwarna ungu. Tapi pria itu tidak berdiam diri, ia menghantam wajah Neji, membuat bagian di sudut tulang pipi kiri pemuda Hyuuga itu mengalirkan sedikit darah. Tak jauh darinya, Tenten mengutuk dalam hati, lengan kanannya mulai kesakitan, dan pria itu belum juga kalah.

Tak diragukan lagi, dua mata-mata itu juga ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini, karena tentu, Hiashi tak ingin ada orang sekitar yang terlibat. Suara mobil pengeruk salju itu semakin mendekat. _They desperate_. _All of them is desperate_.

Menarik napas panjang, Tenten mengayunkan kakinya ke lengan kiri pria yang dilawannya –di tempat pisaunya tadi tertancap. Pria itu ambruk, wajahnya amat pucat karena kelelahan dan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari lengan kirinya.

Melihat rekannya telah ambruk, pria berambut pirang yang sedang berhadapan dengan Neji mengumpat marah. Ia telah terpojok, hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai kekalahannya. Tatapan matanya beralih dari Neji pada gadis bercepol dua yang membelakanginya. _He don't have a choice_.

"Tenten! _Move_!" teriak Neji saat iris lavendernya yang tajam melihat pria itu menyelipkan tangan dengan cepat ke jasnya dan menekan pelatuk pistolnya pada gadis itu.

Memiliki refleks yang baik, Tenten sempat melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan, dan tepat saat itu, peluru perak melesat ke sisi mantelnya –di bagian lengan kiri atasnya dan membuatnya sedikit robek. Gadis itu terengah, _that's really close_, jika Neji tidak berteriak padanya, peluru itu mungkin sudah menembus jantungnya. Dan saat Tenten berbalik, Neji sudah berada tepat di depannya, berdiri sangat dekat dengannya –berupaya melindungi gadis itu. Satu tangan pemuda itu terangkat, memegang _revolver_nya –yang ditujukan pada pria berambut pirang.

"_How dare you_," kata Neji, dingin dan marah. Iris lavendernya berkilat tajam.

"_Your uncle want you back. Come with me or you'll get shot_," katanya dengan nada mengancam. Meski begitu, Neji bisa mendengar keputus-asaan dan ketakutan di sana.

"_No. You won't. You're the one who get shot._" Jari telunjuk pemuda itu bergerak di pelatuk, bersiap menekannya, menegaskan jika ia tidak main-main.

Pria berambut pirang itu tampak frustasi, jelas ia tidak memperkirakan jika targetnya akan memegang senjata api. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memutar keadaan. Sementara itu, suara mesin pengeruk salju semakin keras. _That's it_! Ini memang beresiko, tapi, setidaknya, bisa mencegah dua bocah sialan itu lepas dari genggamannya. Dirinya mungkin akan tertangkap, tapi pria berdarah Jepang yang menyewanya pasti akan mengeluarkannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Benar, ia akan mengulur waktu, membiarkan mobil pengeruk salju menemukan mereka –saling mengacungkan pistol, lalu mengirim mereka ke kantor polisi. Inilah rencana terbaik untuk saat ini. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, _after all, that Hyuuga man have the money, right? He can buy anything, even the police._

"_You can't run forever, you know_?" katanya sambil tertawa. "_No matter what_, dia akan menemukanmu. Kenapa tidak menyerah saja sekarang? Aku tahu kalian lelah."

Neji tidak menjawab. Ia tahu pria itu sedang mengulur waktu. Bodoh jika pria itu percaya jika Neji tak tahu apa yang direncanakannya. Tapi, dilihat dari raut mukanya, pria itu yakin rencananya akan berhasil. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan senyumnya, baiklah, ia akan mengikuti permainan bodoh ini. _Perhaps_, _he didn't know that Neji is a genius right_?

"_We won't give up_. Paman tak akan mendapatkanku," jawab Neji, mencoba terdengar termakan jebakannya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyeringai, kembali mengoceh tentang bodohnya mereka karena melarikan diri. Tatapan Neji tak lepas dari sang mata-mata, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan rahangnya mengeras –sebagaimana orang yang termakan kemarahan terlihat.

"Tenten," bisiknya.

"_Y-yeah_?" tanya Tenten.

"Lihat ke bawah. Pisaumu jatuh dekat kakiku, ambil dan jatuhkan pistolnya," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Mata cokelat Tenten menatap ke saju di bawahnya, benar, pisau itu terletak di belakang kaki kanan Neji, membuat salju di sekitarnya sedikit berwarna merah. Perlahan, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, berlindung di balik kaki Neji sementara pemuda itu menjawab perkataan si pria pirang. _Well_, Tenten harus mengakui, Neji pandai bersandiwara.

Jemari gadis itu meraih pisau, dan perlahan, kembali bangkit, mengintip di balik bahu Neji untuk melihat letak pistol yang menjadi target lemparannya. _Okay, she got it_. Dengan kecepatan seorang ahli, Tenten mengayunkan tangannya, dan pisaupun melesat.

_Trak_! Pistol si pria pirang terjatuh bersama pisau lipat Tenten. Dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, Neji melemparkan dirinya, memukul wajahnya hingga terjatuh ke salju. Marah, pria itu menggeram dan berusaha melawan Neji habis-habisan. Mereka bergulat selama beberapa menit, pria itu berhasil memukul wajah Neji, membuat darah di sudut kiri pipinya bertambah. Meski begitu, pria itu tersudut, luka di pelipisnya semakin nyeri –membuat kepalanya berputar, amat jelas jika Neji mengincar bagian itu. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, ia menendang perut pemuda itu, membuatnya tersentak dan mundur. Tapi, Neji kembali ke pandangannya, dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah tinju pemuda itu.

"Neji!" teriak Tenten saat pemuda itu jatuh di lututnya. Gadis itu buru-buru menghampirinya dan berlutut di sampingnya. "_You're bleeding_," katanya khawatir, tangannya menyentuh wajah pemuda itu dan memutarnya ke kiri untuk melihat lukanya.

"_Go_!" kata Neji, menundukkan wajahnya.

"_What_?" tanya Tenten, mungkin ia salah mendengar sesuatu. Iris cokelatnya mencari lavender Neji.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu masih terdiam, membuat suara mobil pengeruk salju semakin keras. Tiba-tiba, lengannya meraih dagu gadis itu, menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman. Selama beberapa saat bibir mereka bertemu, dunia seolah berhenti, yang mereka rasakan hanyalah napas satu sama lain dan degup jantung masing-masing, berdentum keras seolah akan meledak.

"_Go_!" kata Neji begitu melepaskan Tenten. _Well, he couldn't help that kiss_, ini kesempatan terakhirnya –kesempatan terakhir menyentuh wajahnya, melihat mata cokelatnya, dan merasakan gadis itu di tangannya. "_You should go without me_! Mereka akan menemukan kita."

Dengung suara mesin berhenti, salju yang mereka hadapi di jalan pasti terlalu tebal. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan Tenten. Tubuh Neji ambruk ke salju –benar-benar kelelahan, ia tak pernah memforsir tubuhnya sekeras ini. Ia akan tertangkap polisi, dan Hiashi akan menemukannya. Tapi, ia tahu semua itu tak sia-sia. Tenten akan bebas.

"_No! I won't leave you_," kata Tenten, pulih dari kekagetannya akan ciuman Neji tadi.

"_Go_!" teriak Neji. "_Please go _Tenten!"

Melihat keputus-asaan di matanya, tiba-tiba Tenten menyadari bahwa Neji melakukan semua ini untuknya. Bahwa semuanya akan sia-sia jika dirinya tidak melarikan diri. Dan tentu, Tenten tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika semua yang Neji lakukan –yang mereka lakukan pada akhirnya sia-sia. Karena itu, Tenten menatap iris lavender Neji untuk terakhir kalinya, mencoba mengukir wajah pemuda itu di benaknya. Gadis itu bangkit, air bening jatuh di wajahnya, dan ia siap untuk berlari. Melarikan diri dari dunia.

* * *

_Oh my god!_

Cerita ini hampir berlangsung 2 tahun!

_I can't believe it!_

_I'm really slow, right?_

_I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry._

Ini publish terahir Mizu sebelum UN. Do'akan aku untuk masuk perguruan tinggi negeri ya?

_Well, I can't help it_, ketika sedang melihat-lihat file cerita yang belum selesai, saya membuka Runaway 7 ini dan menemukannya setengah jadi. Karena Mizu memang sempat membuatnya saat liburan kemarin bersama Runaway 6.

_I think the next one is the last chapter._

_So, wait for it, okay?_

_Really, you are ___a _really a patient readers._

_Thank you guys, you are rock__!_

_Because really, without you I'm nothing._

Tolong koreksi jika ada penulisan yang salah, terutama penulisan B. Inggris, karena saya masih belajar, hehe...

_See you in the next chap!_


End file.
